Beauty and the Beast - understandings
by HotMezoti
Summary: Delving into Beauty and the Beast again. A quieter version this time. Lemony content later. Disclaimer: I have not seen the movie or the cartoon version. I know the story from the fairy tales and I am re-imagining it with my own spin.
1. Chapter 1

Belle felt the presence in her room again. She froze slightly. _How long was this going to go on?_ she wondered. It had been 3 nights since she came to the Beast's castle. She still had not actually seen him, only a few glimpses of a large shadowy figure. He came at night, when it was dark, only a dim light from the lamp on her dresser and the fireplace. She started again brushing her long, brunette hair, holding the ends up as the brush went through and twisting the curl around with her finger before moving on to the next tress. She sighed and lightly tapped the back of the sliver brush on the palm of her other hand. Clearing her throat slightly, she broke the silence.

"You can come in further, if you'd like." She stayed still on her bed, but turned her head to look behind her. She was just able to see the movement of a dark coat going out her door. Disappointed, she turned back to look down at her brush.

The next day she spent mostly as she had previous three, exploring the grounds, the extensive library, reading. The servants were very solicitous and amiable. She ate her meals in a grand dining room alone. She had still not seen the Beast who has bought her at the wife auction. Whatever stories she'd heard in her village about him were vague and contradictory. The servants were complimentary, but vague about him whenever she asked. Deciding this was turning out to be better than being the tortured wife and slave of any of the other men in the village, particularly Gaston, she resigned herself to the strange uncertainty and happenings in this castle she'd been brought to. Her curiosity about him increased with each day he kept himself hidden, watching her from the shadows.

That night she was dressed down to her nightgown, a simple garment and worn. The clothes she had brought with her were functional and limited. She'd learnt to make do with the little she and her father had. She looked down and tied the frayed ribbon on the front and as she gathered her hair in her hands, she felt the presence behind her once again. She looked forward and placed her hands down on the bed in front of her and stood still, and waited. She didn't speak this time, hoping to draw him out.

She heard a slight noise, a few steps, and felt him closer behind her. She resisted the urge to turn, and stayed still, her heart beating in her chest more rapidly – fear, excitement? She wasn't sure how much of a mix.

Finally he spoke, "I'm sorry." His voice was deep, rich, but different.

She shook her head slightly back and forth, "It's okay." She tried to sound encouraging, still facing forward.

"I – " his deep baritone wavered, "May I touch you – just on your arm?"

She couldn't help but smile a little at the strange request, "Yes, of course." The long thin sleeve of her linen nightgown was gently dented towards her skin by his pressure. She could barely feel it. After a minute of this, she said a little louder, "I won't bite, I promise."

She was rewarded with a low chuckle, "I am trying to be careful," he said.

"I understand," she said. She took a low deep breath, wondering how far he would go. She had no experience with anything physical with any man, let alone a beast. He pushed a little farther, running his thick finger down her arm, as if tracing the outline through her clothing. He brushed against the top of her hand just for a moment, but it was enough for her to feel the soft fur, the warmth. She then felt his hand on her back – just the one finger tracing down from her shoulder to stop at the indent of her waist. She drew in a sharp breath, and immediately he withdrew.

"I apologize, I should not have." He backed away.

"No, it just tickled a bit, I wasn't prepared." She pulled her hands together and clasped them.

She heard him start to walk away.

"No – wait." She turned, "Please, I – I would like to talk to you."

He turned, still hidden in darkness. "Why?"

She faced his shadowy figure. "I am living here now, I would like to know who I'm living with." She didn't know how to put her thoughts into words without scaring him off.

"You are living with a beast."

She nodded. "What is your name? I guess you know I'm Belle."

He started to pace slowly back and forth by her door, about 6 feet away. "My name is Beast."

"That's what you want me to call you? Don't you have a name? You must have had one before."

He said more emphatically, "My name is Beast."

"Okay. Um, do you eat?"

He stopped pacing, "What?"

"Well, what do you eat?"

"The same food as you." She could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Why don't you eat with me?"

"Why would you want me to?"

She let out a little frustrated grunt and leaned her back against the edge of the bed. "I, I don't like eating alone," she looked down and became emotional, "Sorry," she whispered as her voice caught in her throat.

"You will not like my appearance. I have not wanted to subject you to it."

Her eyes were starting to get used to the dim corner he was talking to her from, she could vaguely make out his features, his movements. She had imagined for days what he might look like, prepared herself for it as much as she thought she could. He was definitely a hulking figure, but he was dressed in fine clothing as a man, talking and walking around as a man. She saw him look down as he talked. She knew he was protecting himself more than her.

"I think you underestimate me, Beast. You don't know how I will react."

He let out a grunt, "I have seen it before." He hesitated, then slowly walked towards her, "Very well, then."

She couldn't help but let out an audible gasp as he walked towards her into the light of the room. She took a step back around the end of the bed. He looked self-satisfied with her reaction, and held his large arms out, bowing slightly to her. He crossed his massive arms back on his chest, and smirked, looking down at her.

"I - you are very tall." She said, moving back around the side of the bed towards him.

"Tall? Is that all you have to say?" he was taken aback.

"Well, yes. That, and, of course you have the build of a beast, as I expected. She frowned, "And covered in fur. But, your features are not so displeasing." She smiled.

He shook his head and put his paw up to his eyes. This woman was not to be believed. "I don't know what to say," he peered out at her, frowning.

"Well then, say you will have breakfast with me in the morning."

"Why is that so important to you?"

She reached her hands back and pulled herself up on the bed, her legs dangling down. "Your servants are very nice and accommodating, but I am feeling very lonely. I am not used to it."

"I see. I am here as your amusement, am I?"

She felt anger bubbling up, wanting to retort that was actually what she was doing there, apparently. Her intent softened when she looked in his eyes and saw a flicker of his humanity, his fear, and tried to imagine what he must be living with every day with this curse. "No, I don't mean that. You will do what you please, of course. It is just a request, that is all. Like I said, I would like to learn more about you. I don't mean any offense."

He slowly nodded, "I will think about it."

"That's wonderful."

"I have disturbed you enough tonight, I bid you my leave." He bowed his head slightly towards her.

"Good night," she called after him, and shivered, jumping down to stoke the fire in the fireplace.

He walked back to his room in a daze. He'd rehearsed in his mind a hundred times having a conversation with her, and it went nothing like he'd anticipated. She would be trembling with fear, attempting to cover it up, but unable to completely hide her anguish, her horror at her fate and his appearance. "But she didn't do that," he mumbled to himself. Other women had recoiled in horror at him, but she, though surprised, had done the opposite. She'd even said his features were pleasing. "Pleasing," he snorted in disgust. Pushing the door to his bedroom aside, he wiped the dust off the small mirror he used to check his clothes, and forced himself to look at what she had so intently studied. His eyes roved over his brown fur, the large dark horns curving up from his head. His mouth and eyes, his nose were still somewhat human in form, but still half beast. He turned away quickly.

The next morning he nervously strode in the large dining room, the servants scurrying with pleased surprise at his presence. Belle looked up from her plate half-eaten and took in his appearance in the full light of day. To her relief, he was not nearly as intimidating and angry looking as he had been at night. "I apologize, I should not have started eating if I had known for sure you would be coming." She smiled widely.

He sat down at the head of the long table next to her, "No, it is I who should apologize to you for not being here first to hold your chair out for you." He pulled a napkin off the table and placed it in his lap, "I assure you, it won't happen again." He had actually been up for hours, fussing with his clothes, his fur, building up courage to come down and see her in the light of day. They ate together quietly, making a few comments on the food. She was impressed at how delicately he was able to eat. She finished first, and waited until he was done, hoping she could spend some time with him that morning, but he held her chair for her as she got up, and bowed, saying he would be out most of the day.

Later he was back, talking to Lumiere, and asked where she was.

"She's in the yard, she's been out there for a while." He pointed.

"I'll go check on her." As Beast went through the orchards and past the livery stable, he heard some thumping noises. Following the sound, he rounded behind the barn and stopped short, watching as she held an axe over her head and slammed it down on a large piece of wood. As she bent down to pick it up, she noticed Beast watching her.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you there." She used the back of her hand to brush loose hair off her face.

"Why are you doing this?"

She shrugged, "It needed to be done, you see the pile over there," she put her hand on her hip and took a deep breath, "I was taking a walk around, and just came across it. I figured, why not." She walked the pieces over to the pile. "Am I not allowed to do that or something?" she squinted at him in the light from the setting sun.

"No, I was just surprised."

"Well," she put another large block up on the stump and held the axe up and brought it down with a strong swing, breaking it into three pieces. "I do this at home. My father is very old, and I'm his only family, so I have to take care of a lot of things." She took the pieces and added them to the pile. She walked closer up to him, "I'm pretty much done for now," she was slightly out of breath from the excursion, but with pink cheeks and a smile. They walked together past the barn, where she opened the door and put the axe inside. He watched her, suddenly aware that she could use that as a weapon, that and any of the other tools inside. It concerned him, he had seen her in town before, yes, and so far she had been very pleasant, but she was a total stranger. How much trust could he put in her? As they strolled through the garden towards the castle, he looked at her critically, trying to ascertain more about her character. After all, she could wait until he was asleep and at the very least, wound him, and more seriously injure the servants and make her escape.

For now, she was telling him about how beautiful his gardens and grounds were, asking him questions about the types of fruit trees he had. She held her arms close to her and shivered as they walked.

"You are cold, here, take this," and he quickly unbuttoned his jacket and handed it to her. As she pulled her arms in the sleeves, she said, "I forgot to bring my coat. I hadn't planned on being out here this late." She held her arms down, her hands disappearing in the long sleeves. She pulled the blue velvet around her waist and smiled, "Look at me," and she knelt down slightly, the bottom of his coat on her touching the ground. She laughed, "I'm just a head sticking out of a coat." He chuckled at her and shook his head as she stood up and ran up to catch up to him. "Thanks, this is warm." She looked down at the expensive fabric and exquisite embroidery. She furrowed her brows, like most the furniture in the castle, it was much older, old-fashioned in style. She started to ask him about it, but changed her mind. It felt too soon to try and question him too much about anything. Whatever the particulars of the curse, his life, it would have to unfold in time as he was willing to let happen.

Back inside the castle, she gave him his coat back and went to the kitchen for something to eat. Beast sought out Lumiere in the main drawing room. "Ask Mrs. Potts to delay her, and meet me in Belle's quarters." A few minutes later, Lumiere came in her room to find Beast standing in the middle of it. He gestured around, "Did you search her things when she arrived?"

"No, Sire, honestly I did not think of it."

"We need to do that now."

Lumiere raised his eyebrows, but agreed, and looked through the bureau. "Just clothes, sir. Not many, and very worn."

Beast nodded, "Keep looking, search her bag."

"What are we looking for?" Lumiere pulled it out from under the bed.

"Hopefully nothing. I want to be safe, take precautions. We don't know her, what she may be capable of."

Lumiere started to dump the contents of her cloth sack out on the floor when Beast stopped him, "Please, try not to disturb anything. I prefer she not know we have been in here."

Lumiere put it down on the floor and moved items inside. "A few old books, some drawings, looks like of an older man, maybe her father?" he rummaged through it down to the bottom, "An extra pair of shoes, a purse," he felt around it, "A small amount of coins." He closed it and put in back under her bed. "Nothing else." He looked around the room.

Beast pointed to the small table by her bed, "Did you look in there?"

Lumiere went over and pulled the drawer out, looking through some papers when they heard a voice from the door, "What's going on?"

Lumiere sprung up as Beast turned to see Belle wide-eyed walking slowly in the room. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Lumiere, please leave us." Beast commanded.

He nodded and quickly walked past her. Belle turned back to Beast, looking over at her open drawer. She looked back up at him, "Why are you two in here? Are you looking for something?" she felt heat start to rise up her face and put her hand on a table for support. "Do you think I'm stealing from you?"

Beast shook his head no vigorously. "No, not at all. Please understand, you are unknown to us. I am responsible for the safety of the servants here. I had to check your belongings for anything that may be of risk. We were planning on doing this before you came back to your room, I apologize you saw what we were doing."

She walked past him to her drawer and closed it. She glanced under her bed and saw her bag in a different place than she had left it. "What do you think I would have?"

"Weapons, poison, anything."

She raised her eyebrows. Looking around the room, she tensed and slowly let out a breath. "I don't like that you did that, but I understand."

Her reaction surprised him. He expected anger and hysterics.

She continued, "Your mistrust makes sense until you know me better. I am at more of a disadvantage of trust as I am not in charge here. I am forced to trust you sooner, unless you do something to change that. I hope that doesn't happen."

He thought over what she said. She was so different from any woman he'd ever known, thoughtful, quiet, and unexpected. He walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. She stepped closer to him, "Look in all the pockets, anything you need to." She crossed her arms.

The irritation in her voice was not lost on him. He moved the clothes back and forth, feeling the thin fabric between the pads on his fingers. He turned to look down at her, "Is this your coat?"

She nodded.

He pulled the cord for the bell, and Lumiere appeared shortly. "Yes?" he looked between the two of them, not sure what had transpired after he left.

"Tomorrow I'd like you to go to town and have some new clothes made for her. The weather will be turning cold soon, and I want to make sure she has everything she needs. Please make a list. Dresses, nightgowns, petticoats, a dressing robe, several coats, under things, shoes, stockings," he looked at Belle, "Have I forgotten anything?"

"Well, no, I don't think so."

Lumiere had sat down at her desk and pulled some paper and was frantically writing with a quill. "Some outside dresses as well? I have noticed, Miss, that you like to do outdoor activities."

"Um, yes."

Beast picked up her hairbrush and studied it, "Also hats and gloves, a new bag for her things," he gestured towards her, "Whatever colors and fabrics are to your liking, let him know." he put the brush down and turned to leave.

She turned to Lumiere, "That's – very nice of him."

"Yes Miss." He wrote down her preferences, and as he stood to leave, he hesitated, "I'm sorry we searched through your things, we had to."

"Have you actually had people bring in weapons and poison before?"

"Yes, we have." He said matter of factly.

"Wow, that's pretty awful."

"Yes, Miss," he held up his list, "Anything else? Anything you need from the shops?"

"Would it be alright to have some drawing paper and pencils and some embroidery supplies?"

He brightened and bowed, "It would be my pleasure. It would make the Master very happy." He left.

She stood for a moment, thinking over the events that had just taken place in her room. Beast was at the same time confoundingly puzzling and completely understandable. She felt drawn to him, comfortable with him, and it made no sense to her. She left her room for his, knowing it was down the hall past a number of empty, dusty bedrooms. One room at the end of the hall by a staircase had light coming from under the door, piercing the darkness in the hall. She knocked on the door.

"Enter," his deep voice boomed out.

She turned the latch and walked in. The heavy furniture had dark wood with ornate carvings. It was a larger room, with larger furniture, as would be expected for his stature. He had a roaring fire in his expansive fireplace that drew her attention.

"You may leave it on the table." He said, turned away from her writing at his desk.

"What?" she asked.

His head snapped up and he looked at her with shock. "Belle!"

She smiled, "I'm sorry, you were expecting Lumiere?"

He stood up quickly, "Yes, I was, but please – come in." he gestured to a seating area by the fireplace. She sat in a large wing chair and he sat across from her. He cleared his throat, "Did Lumiere make all the arrangements with you?"

She brightened, "Yes, thank you so much. You didn't have to do so much."

He waved a paw at her, "It had nothing to do with guilt over the room search. I was planning on providing for what you need."

"I appreciate your candor," she pulled her feet under her. "I know I didn't bring much with me, it was all I had." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Why did you buy me at the auction?"

"Why did you put yourself up for auction?" he countered.

"I suppose that's fair." She went on to tell him of her father's debts and her decision to sell herself off to pay them. "As much as I know he will miss me, he will be better able to take care of himself without having to provide for me as well. He did not know of my plan, I left him a letter." She looked down, tears forming in her eyes. She cleared her throat and shifted in the chair. "So, your turn. Why did you buy me?"

Beast leaned back, "I was in my carriage, stopped waiting for Lumiere in one of the shops. I go to town sometimes, always staying inside. I looked out and saw the auction block in the distance. I was surprised to see you up there. I've seen you in town before. When Lumiere came back, I had him take us closer. I could hear the men talking about how they were going to take you down a peg, teach you a lesson."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I saw the desperation in your eyes, and I didn't think you deserved that fate." He looked up at her. "Honestly, I didn't think much past that, as you can probably tell."

She smiled. "I thank you so, so much. I appreciate what you've done for me, you can never know how much." Tears started spilling down her face.

He was startled by the intensity of her reaction, and gratified that it proved he made the correct choice. He leaned towards her, wanting to comfort her, but holding back. "Belle, I will do my best to make you comfortable here."

She nodded, "Thank you. I'm glad you brought me here." She wiped her face. "I –" she chuckled, "I don't like to get so emotional. I actually came in here to try and learn more about you." She saw him tense up. She changed tactics. "I mean, what are you interested in, what do you like to do? You have an amazing library, which I love by the way. You have lovely horses. You were writing – do you like to do that?"

He smiled softly, "I do like to read as well. It takes me into another world, someone else's life. I also like to study – architecture, agriculture. We are constantly working on the castle, the grounds and gardens. I am unable to ride horses anymore, unfortunately, I used to enjoy that very much." He said wistfully.

She was quiet, watching his eyes go back to another time. He looked back at her, "Do you play piano?"

She shook her head, "I enjoy music, but sadly, no, I have never learnt to play. We did not have an instrument in our house."

"Singing?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head again, "My voice would send you running into the woods."

He laughed, and she laughed with him. "I don't believe that," he said.

"Oh, it's true. I'm not one for false modesty. I say what I mean. It's a trait that's gotten me in a lot of trouble, unfortunately."

"I disagree, I believe it is an admirable quality. Makes you unusual, and interesting, particularly in a woman."

"Your appreciation of that makes you unusual as well." she replied.

He held his hands out, "You can't get much more unusual than me."

She turned pink, "Yes, I suppose so."

There was a knock at the door, and he bid Lumiere to enter.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here, Miss. Could I bring you something to drink as well?" he put a glass down on the small table between the chairs.

She shook her head no, "I need to get back to my room. It's getting late."

Lumiere bowed and left.

She turned to Beast. "I'll see you in the morning." She reached up and untied the ribbon holding her hair, handing it to him. She turned to go, and as he examined the smooth pink satin in his large, hairy fingers, he said, "Why did you give me this?"

She stopped, her hand on the door, "I just felt like it had probably been a long time since someone had given you something like that."

He furrowed his brows and said bitterly, "I don't need your pity."

She shook her head, "It's not pity. It's – understanding. There's a difference." She started to go out, then stopped and looked back in the room, "and I wanted to give you something that was mine." She quickly turned and left his room, closing his door.

He turned his eyes from the specter of her patterned dress and messy brown curls flying behind her and looked down at the pink ribbon. He held it up and sniffed it, his eyes closed. A flurry of emotions washed over him, and he leaned his elbows on his knees and sighed heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Beast sought Lumiere out. "When you go into town today, I want you to find her father and provide some food, firewood, whatever he needs. He likely needs clothing as well, based on the state of her clothing. Since he went into debt, I don't want to give him a large amount of money, he may mismanage it. Every week we can provide him with provisions. Leave them outside his door in the early morning hours, to avoid being seen."

"I saw in our search of her belongs his name is Maurice. I will find where he lives and take care of it, Sire." Lumiere promised.

Beast went to the dining room in time to meet Belle and pull her chair out for her. They talked a bit more that morning, getting to know each other, much to Belle's delight. She couldn't get him out of her thoughts the night before, going over their conversations, thinking about his form under his white shirt. After he leant her his coat yesterday, she'd snuck some looks at him to try and ascertain what his body was like. She liked his strength and muscularity, and although he'd made it clear last night he had felt sorry for her, and was helping her out, she thought there was a chance things between them may progress. She still felt the memory of his warm finger trailing down her back through her nightgown.

He held his arm out for her when she left the dining room and she hooked hers around his, resting her hand on his forearm. She looked at the faded burgundy velvet of his coat, fine gold embroidery on the cuff.

"What is it?" he asked, defensive.

She stopped and ran her finger tip over the fine stiches. "I admire the handiwork. I've not seen gold thread this close up before." She turned his hand over to look at the bottom of the cuff. "It's a berry and vine pattern. Very nice. The blue one you let me wear the other day had little rabbits on it. That was beautiful too." She looked up at him, "That's an older pattern." She felt suddenly self-conscious as he looked down at her. "I – I pay attention to things. Plus I like to do embroidery. I asked Lumiere to buy me some supplies, I hope that's okay."

"Of course, whatever you want. I must say, I don't look too much at my clothing."

"I look, at a lot of things. This is a very interesting place to be. As much as I loved my village, there's only so much you can get from books, from the limited number I was able to find."

He nodded.

She turned and took his arm again as they walked down the hall. She snuck a look at him, wondering when the last time there had been a guest at the castle. "I guess I'm shaking up things at the castle a bit. Not too disruptive, I hope."

He shook his head, "I think it was time for a change, for all of us."

They went to the library, and he sat on one of the couches and watched with curiosity and pleasure as she poured over the shelves. With him there, she was able to ask him more about his books and the different sections. He had a book in his hands, but barely turned a page as she captured his attention with her movements and comments. She pulled out a small pile of books to read and wandered over to the side of the room and hit a few keys on the piano. A large gold harp caught her eye, "Oh, wow, look at this."

"Do you play?" he asked as she plucked a few strings.

"I am constantly disappointing you with my skills, but no." she smiled. "Do you?"

"I used to." He turned back to his book.

She realized with his large paws it would be impossible to play either instrument with any degree of accuracy. She took a few steps away and saw a hallway, "What's down here?"

"No," he stood up rapidly and strode toward her quickly, "Stop, that area of the castle is off limits." He strived to contain his panic, but his voice started to bellow.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she turned towards him as he was nearly on top of her. "I didn't know, but I'll stay out of there." She looked down the innocuous looking hallway, "Is there something dangerous down there?"

He backed up a step and took a breath, "No, just private. Please, you may visit any other area of the castle and grounds, but do not go down this hall or in these rooms."

She squelched her desire to ask, saying, "Of course, as you wish."

He looked almost sheepish as he walked back to the couch. "I thought Lumiere had told you that already." He cleared his throat, "Chip is picking some apples for lunch, Mrs. Potts is making some pies."

"That sounds delicious." She picked up one of the books and sat and started reading. She lost herself in the pages, and after a while, feeling her eyes start to strain, she started to talk to Beast, only to realize he was asleep on the couch. She smiled and put her book down, walking up closer to him, to get a better look. She tiptoed as she approached, staying a safe few feet away. He had human-like features, but covered with fine fur that coarsened and curled at the edges, like a lion's mane, but not as large. She could just see sharp teeth in his open mouth as he breathed heavily in his deep sleep. Looking up at the heavy curling horns that moved slightly with him, she wondered if it hurt, having the heavy bones and horns of his stature. She leaned back silently and tiptoed back to the library shelves. They extended up to the high ceilings. There had been long sheets covering most of them when she first arrived, but after she'd expressed her love of reading, Lumiere had readily taken them all down. She went to the edge of the room, pulling out a few that were in foreign languages. They were there mostly for looks, she thought, based on their condition. They were bright, beautiful leathers and almost stuck together. The bindings were stiff, they'd never been read. She found a few cookbooks, put them back. She opened one, it had mathematical formulas and some astrological drawings. She put it back and pulled out another small one, opening the stiff pages. It was in French, looked like a medical book. She sifted through the pages, and let out a little gasp when she realized it was not a medical book, but one with drawings of a sexual nature, showing nude couples in different positions and their full anatomy. She snapped it shut, and looked over at Beast who was still asleep. She slowly opened it up again, and skimmed through it. She could make out most of the words, having studied French at home. Pushing the shelf of books back together, she slipped the small volume in the pocket of her dress.

Lumiere walked in to announce lunch was ready and left, bowing. She looked down at the still sleeping Beast and quietly tried to waken him. "Beast, Beast?" she got louder. She reached out and patted his arm, but under the heavy fabric he couldn't feel it. She chuckled, "He is really out. Beast?" she leaned down and put her hand on the side of his face. His fur was softer than it looked and she smiled sweetly down at him.

His eyes flew open and he instantly grabbed her and threw her down on the ground, hovering over her growling. Her eyes wide with shock, she screamed. He pressed her shoulder to the ground, struggling to awaken. "Beast, Beast! It's me, Belle!" she tried to push him off of her with her other arm, but she had no effect against his strength. Suddenly his eyes cleared and he jumped off her, sitting next to her on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you, I was startled," he put his paw over his eyes, mortified.

She grunted and turned over, struggling to get up, then crawled up and sat on the couch. She put her hand to her chest, her heart beating rapidly from the scare.

He knelt in front of her, distraught, "Are you injured?"

She shook her head no and gave him a small smile, "No, I don't think so, just shaken up." She reached up for her shoulder and moved it around, "It feels okay."

He looked at her disheveled appearance and looked down at the floor, "I cannot apologize enough, I was not fully awake," he put his head in his paws, "Please, forgive me."

She leaned forward and put her hand on his paw, "I'm fine, I snuck up on you and startled you. I know you weren't fully awake."

He pulled his paw down slightly to look at her, "You really are alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, it's okay. You didn't hurt me, really." She put her hand up to her forehead, "That's a lesson learnt though, don't touch your face when you're asleep."

He looked at her puzzled, "You were touching my face?"

She nodded, "I was trying to wake you up, and you didn't hear me call your name. I tried jostling you, but it didn't work. I just, I don't know." she reached up and absently smoothed her hair. "I just felt the urge to touch your face with my hand." She looked down and blushed.

Surprised, he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, trying to read her expression. She seemed embarrassed, exposed. He looked for signs she was making fun of him, but they weren't there. He stood up and held his paw down for her. She put her hand in his palm and stood up, smoothing her dress. "I suppose we should go down for lunch."

"Indeed."

Later that afternoon Belle was in her quarters reading in bed when Mrs. Potts knocked on the door and excitedly came in with Lumiere and armfuls of packages.

"I made many orders, but was able to bring back some items to get you started." He beamed, his thin face and black hair barely visible behind a stack of bundles in his arms. She slid off the bed as they laid everything down. They started opening the twine and brown paper, and Belle gasped as beautiful fabric, ribbons and silks appeared. "Oh my word, I've never had such fine things before." She ran her fingers over the dresses and stockings.

Lumiere shook out a dark burgundy dressing gown, holding it up for her, "This dressing gown was already made, and I thought the color would suit you well."

She shook her head in disbelief, "That's a dressing gown? It's so grand."

"Oh, try it on, Miss." Mrs. Potts smiled.

Lumiere held it up for her as she put her arms through the sleeves. She pulled it up on her shoulders and turned around, "What do you think?"

"Quite nice, Miss." Lumiere said.

She ran her hands over the warm quilted fabric, looking down at the white silk on the cuffs. "This is beautiful." She looked up at Lumiere, "Thank you so very much!"

"You're very welcome. There's more." He opened a few more packages and pulled out an ivory velvet dress with a red embroidered sash.

"Oh Miss Belle, that will be so becoming on you," Mrs. Potts held it up to her, "Lovely. You are such a lovely girl."

"Really?" Belle took it and held it in front of her, looking in the mirror, "I never really thought of myself that way."

Lumiere and Mrs. Potts gave each other a look. Was she being humble, or was she really so incognizant of her beauty. Belle turned back and gave the dress to Mrs. Potts who put it in her wardrobe, with the other dresses. Belle opened a large box and pulled out numerous ribbons and silk flowers, a bonnet. She pulled it out and ran her hand over the feathers on it. She shook her head in disbelief and looked up at Lumiere, speechless.

"There is more being made, I'll be picking it up next week, more hats and purses, more shoes, oh, and there's a coat too-" he went out of the room and came back, tearing paper off, holding up a quilted cape and hood, a botanical embroidered print on a yellow background, lined with fur. She walked over and ran her hand over it. "I don't know what to say, this is incredible."

Lumiere smiled, "The master will be very pleased you are happy with my selections. I made sure to go with the colors you said you preferred."

"It's almost time for dinner, pick one to wear, I'll help you get dressed," Mrs. Potts offered.

Lumiere bowed, "I'll take my leave."

Pulling out new underclothes and stockings, shoes, Belle looked over her many selections. More clothes than she'd ever had in her whole life. "Oh, please – this one." Mrs. Potts held up the ivory velvet. Belle nodded, and she helped her with the fasteners in the back. She rustled through the box of hair accessories and pulled out a cluster of silk flowers, red like the sash on the dress. She held it up to the side of her hair, "What do you think?"

Mrs. Potts sat on the edge of the bed, "Beautiful," she said quietly. She caught a glimpse of her own reflection in the mirror, pushing a stray strand of snow white hair under her cap. It had been so many, many years since she'd been a young girl, and she enjoyed watching Belle's excitement.

"Oh, I have to go help Chip get the meal ready," she laughed, "I got so caught up in everything. I'll see you in the dining room shortly." Mrs. Potts held onto her shoulders, adjusting Belle's curls. "You are a sweet girl."

Belle's throat tightened with emotion. With that motherly attention, she'd felt a jolt of loss she'd tried to push aside all her life. She blinked back tears and said softly, "Thank you." Mrs. Potts left and Belle gathered her emotions and looked through the shoes he'd bought for a matching pair. Sure enough, there found an ivory pair, and put them on. They fit, he must have checked the size on her shoe before he went to town that day. She straightened up and looked in the mirror on her dressing table to pull some of her hair back that she fastened back with the flower pin. She leaned back and took in her reflection. "Hm. Not bad. I guess I clean up pretty good." She twirled around, then left for the dining room.

She entered, Chip holding the door for her as he usually did. Beast stood up and his napkin fell from his hand to the floor as he stared. She smiled and walked up to him, "So, what do you think?" she held her hands out and turned around. "Lumiere has great taste, does he not?"

Beast finally found his voice, "Yes, you look – amazing. Beautiful, stunning."

She looked down at her dress, "Well, it's hard to look bad in these fine clothes."

He held her chair out for her, "I disagree. The clothing just adds to the beauty you already possess." He looked down at her, "Inside and out." he moved over to his chair at the head of the table and sat down, reaching down to pick up the dropped napkin. "So all the clothing is to your liking?"

She nodded vigorously, "Yes, they are all such exquisite things, honestly, I don't need such finery."

He shook his head, "It gives me pleasure for you to have things you need, and to have them be as beautiful as you are." He looked down at his plate and picked at it, chiding himself for being so open with his thoughts.

"Well, I thank you very much." She smiled shyly at him and ate.

That night in her bedroom, the clothing put away, she sat in her new nightclothes and dressing gown, pulling the collar around her neck tightly. She put her book down and went to the fire place, picking up a piece of wood and throwing it on the fire. She knelt down and used the poker to move the half-burnt wood pieces around. She shook her head, "Why won't it get warm in here?" She pushed the lever for the flue back and forth. Sighing, she returned to her book, but was restless. "Maybe he's still up, too." She put it down and went down the hall to Beast's room. The light was coming from the crack in the door – it was partially open. She pushed it gently and peered in. She stepped in a few feet and stopped short. Beast had his back to her standing farther inside his room, fastening his pants, with his shirt off. She held her breath, as it was her turn to watch him from the shadows. He stretched his large arms over his head, his entire body covered with fur. His shoulders were wide and muscular. His arms thick and strong. She drew in a slow breath. He had a strange look, not fully a beast. It fascinated her. Fearing discovery, she backed up slowly, and stood outside his room, knocking loudly. "Beast?"

"Just a moment please," he called out. She waited until he soon called for her to come in. He had a long nightshirt on. She tried not to stare at his clawed feet. She hadn't seen those before. He smiled widely at her, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight?"

She grinned, thinking about how not too long ago he skulked silently around her quarters, running out as soon as she turned in his direction. "I wanted to show you my new dressing gown." She held her arms out and turned around. "It's so warm, I love it."

He reached out for his robe and put it on, "I am very glad." He gestured to his chair, "Please, have a seat for a while."

She turned as took the chair closest to the fire, looking in at it. "That feels so good. It's getting colder outside. I think we'll have some snow soon."

He nodded and sat next to her, "Would you like something to drink? I have water, but I can call Lumiere to bring something hot."

She shook her head, "I'm fine, thank you." She leaned back and enjoyed the heat. "Your fire is so much better than mine. I can't get any heat out of it."

"You can't?" he frowned. "Is the flue open?"

She nodded, "I keep putting wood on it, and stoking the fire too, but it doesn't help." She yawned.

"I'll go take a look at it and check." He walked down the hall and entered her room. He could see the dim glow from the fire, but there was a definite chill in the room. He tried a few things, but like she had reported, couldn't get the fire any bigger. He frowned, "I'll have to have Lumiere look at it." He made his way back, walking in his room to see Belle asleep in his chair, her head leaning on the side of the tall chair. He decided to leave her there, she looked so peaceful. He walked over to his bed and lay down, watching her in front of the fire until he fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Belle woke up, looking around disoriented. "The warmth must have lulled me to sleep," she murmured. She glanced around the room, seeing Beast asleep in his bed, and quietly tiptoed out and closed the door gently. Her slippered feet padded on the wooden floors until she opened her room. The fire was nearly out. She sighed and climbed into her bed with her dressing gown on under the large blankets.

Beast woke himself calling her name out, surprised at himself for doing so. The empty chair by the fire drew his attention and concern. He threw the blanket off and stomped his large clawed feet on the floor, pouncing up and quickly making his way to her room. The light of dawn was barely peeking through the heavy tapestries over the windows. Her room was ice cold, and he could see her form under a bulk of fabric on her bed. "Belle," he walked over concerned. She turned towards him as he gently put his paw on her shoulder. She blearily looked up at him through a mass of messy dark curls, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

He went to the wall and pulled the long cord. She strained to see his expression, he was not happy. She grunted and twisted around to her back under the blankets and sat up with them pulled around her. "Is everything ok?"

He had pulled a tapestry back slightly to look outside. "There's a light layer of snow," he let go and turned back to look at her when Lumiere came in the room.

Disheveled and pulling his robe sash around him, he stood upright and bowed slightly, "Sire, what is the matter?"

"It is freezing cold in here," he said angrily, gesturing at Belle, "This is completely unacceptable for her. She could become very ill. There's no reason for her to suffer while she is here." He pointed at the dark fireplace, "Find the problem and fix it. In the meantime, help her move all her things to another room."

He nodded rapidly, "I'll have Chip help me look at the fireplace, however, all the other rooms have not been used in so many years, they are in a complete state of disrepair. I'm afraid they are in worse condition than this one."

Beast snorted his frustration. "Then move her to my quarters – bring her mattress and she can sleep there until this is fixed." He stormed out.

Belle looked at Lumiere who was profusely apologetic. "Miss, I had no idea the fire was going out."

"This was the first night it was this bad. I just slept under the blankets and I was okay. I'm not as delicate as he acts like I am."

Lumiere peered up the chimney, "He is protective of you," he got on his knees and moved the flue mechanism. "He values you very much."

She put her feet around the edge of the bed and slid out of the covers, pulling her dressing gown around her. "That's nice to hear. I very much enjoy being here with him." She turned and saw Beast in the doorway.

"Please, collect what you would need and bring it to my quarters. You can come back to get your clothes as you need them." He walked up to her and took her hands in his. He frowned, "You are very cold. Why did you leave my room to come back here?"

She shrugged, "I didn't want to impose on you. Really, it's not that bad-"

He shook his head, "Nonsense, there's no reason for you to be uncomfortable like that."

She stood still, feeling the warmth of his paws and how his thumbs lightly rubbed over her hand. He turned back to Lumiere, calmer this time, "What do you see is wrong with it?"

A muffled voice came back, "Hard to say, Sire. I'll have to get a lamp and look up inside."

Beast turned back to Belle, "You're shivering." He reached out and pulled her close to him. Surprised, she held her cheek against his white night shirt. She felt his strong arms around her waist, and relaxed into him. She snaked her hands up around him, barely making halfway around him. They stayed still this way, until Lumiere's voice got Beast's attention and he let go of her suddenly.

She gathered some clothes up, a few other items, and followed Beast back to his room. He gave her privacy while she washed up and changed, then went back in and did the same and they left for breakfast. She came back to her room later, seeing Lumiere and Chip with soot all over themselves, working steadily on her fireplace, tools around them on the floor. Her mattress was missing, and she went to Beast's room to find it there on the floor at the foot of his bed. He pointed to it, "I put it closer to the fire for you. Or, you can sleep up here, and I'll sleep there, if that's more comfortable for you."

She shook her head, "That will be just fine, thank you." She walked over to pick up the book she'd brought with her, "I feel like I'm always thanking you. You are so kind to me."

"I enjoy your company. I want you to feel like this is your home, as well." he glanced down quickly, then tried to look nonchalant.

She turned and gave him a smile, "I suppose that means I get to stay?"

"As long as you would like to." He cleared his throat.

She sat down in a chair, "With the exception of missing my father, there's no place I'd rather be, honestly."

"Oh, I almost forgot," he went to his desk and pulled out a letter for her. She recognized her father's gravelly handwriting and eagerly opened it. He said he missed her, loved her and hoped to see her soon. That he heard she was doing well. She felt tears down her cheeks and held the letter to her chest, looking up at Beast. "How did you get this?"

He sat at his desk, "When Lumiere went to get your clothing in town yesterday, I had him go by your father's cottage to give him food and provisions. He talked to him, and said he would be able to get a letter to you. He did not say where you were. I did not think that wise, not wanting men in town to try to come get you back." He sat back, "I can't take that risk to the castle."

She stood up and ran towards him, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you so much!" she hugged him tightly around his neck. Surprised, he patted her back. She was so easily pleased, he felt she must have had a harder life than he thought. She pulled back and beamed at him, looking down at her letter and re-reading it. Wiping her eyes, she said, "Can Lumiere bring him one back?"

"Certainly," he stood up and gestured to his desk, "Please, use my paper and envelopes. He will be going back in a few days, and can bring it to him."

She sat down, then looked up at him, "Did you say you gave him food?"

Beast shifted back and forth, "Yes, and clothing, firewood. Anything else you think he needs, let me know."

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him puzzled, "Why are so generous? You've known me only a little while."

"I don't really know. I suppose I see your plight and want to help."

She shook her head, "It must be more than that. You must have seen many people over the years who have needed help." She had a realization, "Have you done this for other people in the village or other villages before?" She thought, maybe he was an anonymous benefactor.

"No, actually. No I haven't. Many, many years ago I tried a few times to have a woman visit, to stay, but it ended in disaster. I don't like to talk about it."

"So what's different now?"

He looked at her, the burgundy robe playing off her porcelain skin, dark brown tresses curling around her face and down her back. Her cheeks were rosy with the emotion from her father's letter, and her brown eyes looked at him deeply with – was it admiration, or suspicion – perhaps both. "You're different." He said finally. "You are beautiful, to be sure, but you are honest and sincere, accepting. I have not met someone like that in a very long time. I have learnt to keep to myself here with my trusted friends."

She put her hands in her lap, "I somehow feel drawn to you. Perhaps like you are describing. I can't really explain it either. I think we are alike in the ways that matter the most."

He stared at her, not knowing what to say in the face of such candor. "I look forward to getting to know you better."

She smiled, "I am very glad to hear it." Her eyelashes fluttered down as she turned back to the desk and pulled out a sheet of paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Lumiere took her letter to town a few days later, coming back with more clothing and items for her from the shops. She organized it in Beast's room, as Lumiere had the furniture in her room covered in sheets to protect it from the dust. Chip helped him bring up the new tools and supplies he brought from town to fix the chimney in her room and they set to work on it.

Beast knocked timidly on the door, and Belle smiled, "Come in." she reached out for a new coat that was in the parcels Lumiere brought up, "I thought I'd try this out. Would you like to take a walk outside with me?"

Beast nodded, and looked at her appreciatively. "That is very becoming on you."

She pulled her hair out from under it and gathered the collar around her neck. "It's lovely. Thank you so much." She took his arm and gave it a squeeze. They made their way outside, snow freshly falling, a good amount on the ground as well. She pulled up the hood around her face and pulled gloves out from the pockets, putting them on. "I wanted to ask you about one of buildings on the edge of the property." They walked together and she pointed at a small crumbling brick building at the edge of the vast cleared area behind the castle.

"Ah yes, that is an old storage building we had. We abandoned it years ago because animals kept getting in. We built one closer. What did you want to know about it?"

"Well, I was thinking I may be able to use it as a place to store some of my art supplies and use as a place to paint or draw, if that would be alright with you. I could fix it up myself, I don't mind if it takes a while." Her smile started to fade as she saw him shaking his head no.

"Why could you not do that in one of the many rooms in the castle?" he asked.

"The smell from the paints can be quite strong, and I like to paint outside, once it's warmer, and it would be more convenient. Please, it would not cost much of anything, I promise."

He frowned and shook his head vigorously, "Cost is not the issue, I'll build you whatever you want. This is too close to the woods." He gestured to the thick trees next to him, "There are wolves out there, it's dangerous."

She laughed, "You always think I'm too delicate. Wolves won't bother me." She started to walk around the back of the dilapidated walls. He quickly came up to her side, "I must insist. Farther in, on the cleared areas it is safe, but here, it's too close."

She started to protest, but he reached out for her arm, "Belle. The animals in the forest here are more wild, more dangerous than you are used to by town." He got close to her and looked down at her with concern, "They are stronger, faster. Over the years I've taken out many of the weaker ones, the ones now are able to challenge me. I hate to think of what they could do to you. Promise me, please, promise me you won't go too near the woods." He put his paw up to the side of her face, and she gulped, feeling his warm fur and gentle touch. She put her gloved hand up to his and said, "I promise, I'll be careful."

He let out an audible sigh of relief. "Good. I could never bear it if anything happened to you."

She could hear the intensity of his voice, and closed her eyes, leaning her cheek against the warmth of his hand, but he suddenly pulled away.

"If you would like, we could work this summer on building you something closer to the castle. It could be to your specifications, exactly what you want." He gestured towards the castle and smiled at her.

"That is a very generous offer. I would like that."

He nodded, "Then we can work on planning it out over the winter, so we can start it in the spring." He reached his paw out and patted her on the shoulder, "I think that would be a better solution, and I would enjoy working on that project with you."

She walked next to him, reaching her gloved hand into his, but he pulled it out and put it around his arm, patting it and looking down at her with a small smile. She frowned a little, looking down at the snow as her lavender dress swooshed back and forth on it with her steps.

Later that night, she was sitting on her bed in Beast's quarters, reading over the French book she'd taken from the library. She studied the pages and tried to decipher what exactly the people were doing in the poses. She heard Beast knock slightly and start to come in, and she hastily put the book under her pillow. She smiled at him, "I made some preliminary drawings for a building, would you like to see them?"

He nodded, and she went over to his desk and showed him what she had been working on after their discussion that morning. He picked up the sheets and looked them over. "Yes, these are a good design. Once Lumiere is finished with the chimney, we can talk to him about what would work best for keeping the building warm and dry for you." He smiled at her. "You are a very industrious person. That is an admirable quality."

"You think so? It's not so rare."

"More than you would think. Mrs. Potts said you wanted her to teach you how to bake."

She scrunched up her nose, "I did. It's something I've never been able to master, and never had anyone to teach me. I guess I like a challenge."

"She would enjoy having someone to teach. As a boy, I was a terrible student for everything she wanted to show me. Only Lumiere was able to teach me a few things in my hard head."

She laughed, "Like what?"

He took off his coat and went to the closet. "Hunting, fishing, horsemanship. Anything active and not related to study."

"Isn't that most boys?"

"I suppose, he did teach me to dance, very well as a matter of fact."

"I love to dance. Maybe we could do that sometime."

He paused as he put his coat in the closet, "Perhaps."

"Beast," she looked up at him, "How long have you and the servants lived here?"

He closed the door to the closet and stopped. His paw stayed on the door handle.

She cleared her throat, "I'm just curious, if it's private, you don't have to tell me." She pressed her lips tightly together from nerves.

He turned away from the wardrobe suddenly and took in a deep breath, "No, it's not private. It's been over 200 years." He went to his bed and pulled the covers down.

"Two hundred?" her mouth opened in surprise. Her eyes darted around and she let that sink in her consciousness. It made sense now, the age of their belongings, their clothes, the disrepair in the castle, the way they talked about so many things that had happened so long ago.

He went to stoke the fire in the fireplace and knelt, looking into it. "The curse, it has affected all of us, and it's been that much time."

"Oh," was all she could say. She looked at his back as he hunched over, taking the iron poker and moving the wooden logs around, orange flames flaring up. He stayed there too long. She knew he was hesitant to see her reaction. Careful not to come across as pitying, although that's how she felt, she walked over and sat in the chair by the fire. He refused to meet her gaze.

"Can you talk about the curse?"

He shook his head, "I cannot without jeopardizing the possibility of it being reversed."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh, it can be broken?"

"Yes," he stood up and put the poker back, "However that is likely to never happen."

"I am sorry that troubles you so." She leaned forward and he finally looked down at her. "Is there anything I can do?"

He paused and said, "No, nothing you can do, but thank you for asking."

"I did not mean to distress you." She could see a darkness come over his countenance.

"We have learnt to live with it. I am used to it."

She sat back in the chair as he finished getting his bed ready. As was their habit, he left and she changed into her nightclothes and in under her blankets, waiting for him to come in a little while later. She turned away from the fire, facing the end of his bed. She heard a timid knock and Beast came back inside the room. She watched under the bed as his feet moved about and he took his pants down. She maneuvered herself slightly up towards the top of her pillow, just able to peek around the side of his bed at him as he got undressed. He turned towards her and she closed her eyes in a flash, so if he did happen to look down at her, she appeared to be asleep. He walked past her and put all the candles out, the light from the fire dimly lighting the room. She heard his padded feet walk past her head, and opened her eyes slightly to watch him again as he took his shirt off. She could see him nude in his entirety for the first time, fascinated by his full form, muscular and covered in fur. His bones were large, and jutted out in places. He turned to his wardrobe and she stifled a gasp as she saw him from the front. After studying the French pictures, she thought she'd be prepared for what she might see, but in person, and being half beast, he was very different. He was much larger – it intimidated, but thrilled her at the same time. She stared as along as she dared until he put his long nightshirt on and climbed into bed. She reached up and pulled the book out, scrunching herself down in the bed and reading in the light from the fire.

The next day she went to the kitchen after breakfast. "I'm ready for a lesson, if you have time." She held her hands out, having changed into one of the plainer work dresses Lumiere had bought her.

Mrs. Potts nodded, "Let me get everything together and we can get started."

She smiled and noticed Chip peeling potatoes in the corner over a large wooden barrel. She picked up a raw piece and took a bite.

"Don't!" Chip admonished, "It's poisonous if you eat it that way."

She took another bite and rolled her eyes, "It never bothered me. I like it like that."

He looked horrified, but continued peeling. She looked around at what was cooking as Mrs. Potts gathered eggs, flour and butter. "What are you making for dinner?"

"Oh, potatoes, turnips, with some meat. Whatever kind the master brings back today."

"Is he out hunting?" Belle took another bite of raw potato.

Mrs. Potts nodded. Belle continued, "With bow and arrow or with a rifle?"

Chip snickered and Mrs. Potts silenced him with a look. No one answered, so Belle asked again, "Which does he hunt with?"

Chip put down the knife and looked over at her, "He hunts, you know, he runs after them and hunts them."

She looked at him confused.

Chip moved his hands to emphasize his point, "You know, like an animal. He chases them and hunts them. He doesn't use a gun or whatever, he doesn't have to."

"Chip, hush!" Mrs. Potts admonished.

"Well, it's true." He looked back at Belle with annoyance and picked up the knife and started peeling again.

Belle looked down at her feet and said, "I see."

Mrs. Potts handed her the butter, "Get started crumbling that up in a bowl with your fingers."

Belle nodded and did as she said, trying not to picture Beast as she'd seen him last night, running on all fours through the forest after game, attacking them with his claws and teeth. She shivered, remember how he had warned her on several occasions that he was always a beast, no matter how much of a man he was as well. She remembered the time she'd startled him awake and he'd grabbed her and pinned her to the floor, growling at her.

"Belle?" Mrs. Potts looked at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Belle said.

"The hazelnuts, could you chop them?"

"Yes." She took the knife from her.

For the next hour they worked on different types of tarts and pies, slicing and cooking apples. Using a rolling pin, she worked the dough into a thin circle for the third time. It looked so easy when Mrs. Potts did it. Of course, she'd been doing it for literally hundreds of years. She snuck a look at her. She appeared to be in her 50s. Turning back to the wooden kitchen table, she grabbed a handful of flour and shook it over the dough. Suddenly the door opened and Beast came in.

"Here's some rabbit for dinner," he held them up, cleaned and tied. He was freshly bathed and dressed immaculately. Belle noticed he had on a new dark blue jacket with fine embroidery on it, yellow cording on the cuffs.

"Well, you look handsome." She smiled at him as she struggled to push the dough back and forth under the rolling pin.

They all froze, Mrs. Potts and Chip looking between them with surprise, then looking down at their work. Belle pushed her hair off her face with the back of her hand, getting more flour on her forehead. Deciding, against his inclination to react, that Belle had been sincere, Beast finally walked in the room over to where she was standing. "Thank you." He said quietly. She grinned at him, "And that new jacket looks very becoming on you, I like it." He nodded, not knowing what to say. She continued, "I must look a fright. Hopefully it will all be worth it, if you say these are edible at dinner tonight," she pointed at 2 pies she'd made.

"I am sure under Mrs. Pott's tutelage you have done very well. They look delicious."

She sighed, "I hope so. I've certainly tried." She looked up at him and felt a little trill of excitement. She blushed and giggled, looking down. Mrs. Potts and Chip watched the exchange intently, shocked.

"Well, I will leave you to it, and see you later. There are some matters I need to discuss with Lumiere." He bowed and left.

Belle watched him leave until the door closed behind him. She turned to see Mrs. Potts eyeing her goofy grin. "What?" Belle asked.

"Nothing, dear." She continued stirring pie filling.

Beast's composure was a carefully cultivated skill he'd honed over the many years. Control had been the key for survival, maintaining his sense of humanity, and feeling safe, protecting those he cared about. He didn't loosen it lightly, without careful consideration. Time and experience had taught him that hard lesson. He left for Lumiere's quarters, with a request.

After finishing the remaining pie, Belle thanked Mrs. Potts and they put them in the stove.

"I'll finish that Chip, you refill the tub in the Master's quarters for Belle to go get clean."

"Oh, thanks, that would be wonderful," Belle took the apron off and left it on the table.

Chip grumbled, "I just emptied it a little while ago."

"So fill it up again, and be quick about it." Mrs. Potts scowled at him.

"Let me help you clean up here until he gets back," Belle started scooping up pastry bits off the table.

Later she was lowering herself in Beast's massive tub, the fire-warmed water deliciously soothing. She took some soap and ran it over herself quickly, then through her hair, that had bits of flour and dough in it. "Next time I'll wear a bonnet like Mrs. Potts does." She mused. Clean, she moved back and forth in the tub, enjoying the feel of the water. She was a good swimmer, and wondered if there was a pond or lake nearby the castle that she would be able to swim in when the weather turned warmer. She took a big breath and went under the water, laying at the bottom of the tub, letting out little bubbles of air above her, opening her eyes to see the blurry ceiling of Beast's quarters. She came up quickly for a breath, then bobbed back under again, laying down and letting bubbles out. She saw movement above her, then suddenly something shoved down in the water and in a flash she was pulled upright. She gasped air from the sudden chill and the shock of being yanked so forcefully out of the water. She blinked water out of her eyes, looking into the angry face of Beast.

"What were you thinking!" He demanded, as he held her wrists up tightly in his hands.

She sputtered water that was dripping from her hair down her face and mouth, "I was taking a bath!"

He let go to reach down and grab her by the waist, picking her up and out of the tub onto the floor next to the tub. She held onto his forearms as she tried to get her footing on the wooden floor with her wet feet. He bellowed, "You were drowning yourself, why, why would you do that?"

Confused, she had no time to respond as he still held onto her waist tightly, demanding, "Where you so anxious to get away from me that you would kill yourself?"

Angry, she shook her head no, "I was taking a bath, Beast, I had flour all over me!"

He interrupted her, "I walked in and saw you, you went under, and didn't come up! If I hadn't pulled you out, you would have drowned!"

"No, no, I was just under for a little bit, like swimming – just enjoying the water, that's all, that's all I was doing."

He looked at her intently.

Frustrated, she put her hands on his shoulders and got closer to him, "Beast, I was just swimming, I can hold my breath under water. Your tub is big, and the water was nice and warm, that's all, I swear. I would never kill myself," she frowned, "I would never. I'm not anxious to get away from you, at all." She took a hand and moved the wet strings of long hair away from her eyes and behind her ears. "Beast, I'm fine. I wasn't doing that."

He leaned back and took a deep breath, studying her expression. "You know how to swim?"

"Yes," she said exasperatedly, "don't you?"

He shook his head no, "I never learnt."

"I did when I was a girl, there's a lake outside of town." She started shivering.

He looked down and realized she was naked and dripping wet, shivering in his hands. He let go and picked up the blanket Mrs. Potts had left for her on the floor and wrapped it around her. He then grabbed her and held her tightly to him, his paw protectively on the back of her head. "I'm so sorry, I thought-" he couldn't say any more but held her closely to him.

Stunned by the whole scene, she stayed still, warming up under the blanket and his heat until after a few minutes he finally let go. He adjusted the blanket around her and walked her closer to the fireplace, "Please, sit here and warm up," he moved the chair in front of it and went to get another blanket for her to dry her hair.

She took it from his hand and gave him a reassuring hug, the blanket dropping from her arms. "Beast, I'm sorry I scared you. I love being here, I would never leave, especially not do that."

Now hyper aware of her nude body pressed against him, his mind faltered, and he felt his control start to slip. He reached back and pulled her hands away, reaching on the ground for the blanket and trying not to look at her as he pulled it over her shoulders covering her. "You need to get warm."

She looked up at him as he patted her shoulders like a kindly father and gently walked her to the chair. "Please, forgive me, I thought you were drowning, I just reacted and I was wrong."

She pulled the edges of the blanket around her legs and nodded, "I understand, I'm okay, nothing is hurt."

He hung his head and she saw for the first time he was shaking in fear. "I'm fine, Beast. Everything is fine."

He nodded, and turned and stopped at the door, looking back at her, "I'll see you downstairs in a bit for dinner." And he left.

She sat back against the chair, looking at the fireplace stunned. She huffed, wondering how bad she must have looked for him to so hastily cover her up, even after she'd let the blanket drop on purpose. She bit on the edge of the blanket. She felt very perplexed and discouraged.

An hour later, she was dressed, hair plaited and sitting down in the dining room. Beast could not stop apologizing, as she continued to reassure him it was okay, just a mistake that she understood. The pies were good, they all praised her, and she thanked Mrs. Potts again for her help.

"Anytime, child. I enjoyed teaching you."

Lumiere came in the room and whispered in Beast's ear. "Excuse me a moment," he stood up and bowed and left the dining room. He stepped out and closed the door.

"Well?"

Lumiere wrung his hands slightly, "I found it."

"Yes? And what is it?"

Lumiere hesitated.

"Just tell me, I need to know," Beast said in a harsh whisper.

"It's a book she keeps inside her pillow."

"Yes, yes, I know, what is it?"

"It's a – well, it's a French book."

Beast was losing his patience.

Lumiere blurted out, "It's a sexual instructional book in French with illustrations." He took a deep breath.

Beast stared at him, "A what?"

"I told you, it's a book that has descriptions of sexual acts with illustrations on how to do so."

Beast leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "Are you playing a trick?"

Lumiere shook his head no, "I would never make a joke like that. I couldn't believe it myself."

Beast composed himself, "Why would she have that?"

Lumiere's eyes got wide and he held his hands out, "I have no idea, Sire."

Beast shook his head slowly.

Lumiere offered, "You bought her at a wife auction, she has no mother, no one to tell her anything about these matters, perhaps she was trying to learn?"

Beast looked down at him, "So she brought that book from home?"

Lumiere shook his head no, "That's from our library, it has your stamp inside."

"Really?" Beast said incredulously.

"We stocked the library with such a large number of books that were never read, just to fill it up. Who knows what else is there? No one ever bothered to look, but she goes through all the shelves."

Beast nodded, that made sense. He suddenly remembered her asking for a French translation book a few weeks ago. He asked, "But why would she need to know that sort of thing?"

Lumiere raised his eyebrow, "Well, Sire, she probably thinks at some point that may be happening between you."

Beast was livid, "I told her I would never ever force myself on her."

"But Sire, Sire," Lumiere quieted him down, "You are not allowing the thought that maybe she desires that to happen with you."

Beast pulled back and looked at Lumiere like he was daft. "That is not possible."

"Is it not? How much of what has already happened would you have said a year ago was not possible. She is special, unique. She cares for you. Anything's possible."

Beast shook his head no. "I – well, at least we know she's not plotting something against us or has a hidden diary."

"True."

They stood there for a moment, until Beast said, "I must get back to the dinner. Let's keep this between ourselves."

Lumiere nodded.

"Oh – and you put it back exactly where you found it?"

"Of course, Sire. Exactly."

Beast nodded and went back in the dining room and sat down, putting the napkin back on his plate. He looked up at Belle, trying to wrap his mind around her reading something like that, and what her intentions would be. He would ask Lumiere later for more particulars about what was in it.

"I'm almost done, do you want to go back to our room after? My hair's still wet, so I don't want to go outside."

"Yes," he paused, "That dress accentuates your skin."

She looked down at the deep burgundy floral, "Thank you." She smiled shyly.

As he watched her cheeks start to flush, he thought, _She's either one of the most skilled liars I've ever known or she may really be starting to have feelings for me_. He couldn't decide which.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night he realized he felt suddenly more self-conscious around her, scrutinizing her responses and facial expressions. He tried to shake it off, but he could not, and that bothered him greatly. Vulnerability meant risk, and he prided himself on his protection of himself and his staff and castle. It had been hard won, and he guarded it fiercely. This woman – she made him feel off balance. He knocked on his bedroom door, hearing her voice call out for him to come in. He opened the door and was taken aback seeing her in her thin chemise, not yet in her dressing gown.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, I thought –" he turned to leave.

"No, it's okay," she started taking her hair down.

He averted his eyes, her skin and outline completely visible backlit by the fireplace and lamps on his desk.

She seemed a bit irritated, cocking her head to the side, "We've been sharing a room all this time, and don't forget you saw me completely naked when you pulled me out of the bath yesterday."

"That was different, I thought I was saving your life."

"Oh." She ran her fingers through her long mane and took a few steps to her dressing gown lying on a chair, putting her arm through the sleeves. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

He nodded and went to his wardrobe. He hesitated, "Would you give me a few moments to change?"

She turned, running the brush through her hair, "I can just turn around while you do that."

He shook his head, "I prefer that you leave."

She let out a sigh, "I don't see what the problem is, again, we've been in here together for a few weeks, it's not like I haven't seen you in your night clothes."

"I'm not comfortable with it."

She crossed her arms, "You don't have to be so shy, I mean you got me at a wife auction after all." she smiled.

"But we are not married."

She stiffened, "No, we are not." She turned and threw the brush on the dresser, glaring at him, she walked past him and slammed his door shut. She narrowed her eyes as she stomped towards her room. Opening it, she could still see tools strewn around her floor, the room was cold and dark. She huffed and went to the kitchen, opening it to a surprised Lumiere and Chip, sitting at the table playing cards and drinking.

"Miss? Did you need something?" Lumiere could see the flash of anger in her eyes.

"Is the chimney fixed yet in my room?"

"No, I'm waiting on some supplies from town, I'll be picking them up in a few days when the weather clears. I'm sorry it's taking so long, Miss."

Her arms crossed, she held up a hand, "No, no, it's okay, I was just asking. Thanks." She turned and left quickly.

Lumiere shook his head and picked his cards up, adjusting them calmly. He looked up at Chip, "What?"

Chip folded his arms on the table, "We fixed that chimney last week, why did you lie to her?"

Lumiere put his cards down, "I want her to spend as much time as possible in his room with him. Can't you see, we actually have a chance with her?"

Chip scoffed, frowning, "You've said that before and it didn't work out. In fact, it ended in disaster." He pulled out a card and laid it on the table.

Lumiere leaned forward, "She's different. He's different with her, don't you see it?"

Chip looked up at him, "I gave up hope of the curse ever being broken many years ago. You should too. She might like being here, having better food, less work to do, but he sees her as a daughter."

Lumiere shook his head, "You don't know him as well as I do, I see the way they look at each other, how they interact. She likes him, and he has feelings for her as well."

Chip smirked, "That's what you want to see. I don't blame you, I used to be like that too, but too many disappointments have taught me otherwise." He examined the cards in his hand. "Look, you want to keep the chimney being fixed a secret, I'm not going to tell, I'm just saying don't get your hopes up. We've been disappointed too many times before, it's draining. I've accepted how things are, just like he has."

Lumiere pulled his cards up to eye level and chose one, throwing it down face up on the table by Chip's. "Care to make a wager on it?"

Chip shook his head no, "I like to win, and honestly there's still a small part of me that hopes I'm wrong."

Belle stood outside Beast's bedroom and knocked on the door, waiting for him to bid her to enter, which he did. She walked in quietly and picked her brush up, sitting down on her mattress, brushing her hair.

Beast noticed she wouldn't look at him, and he stood at the side of his bed, looking at her back, wanting to break the silence. "Things have to be a certain way."

She nodded, and turned, giving him a tight-lipped smile, "Of course, my mistake." She stood up quickly and put the brush back, then pulled the covers back and slipped her legs in quickly, covering herself and looking at the fire ahead of her.

Beast tapped his paw a few times on the bed mattress, then got in himself. His sleep was fraught with dreams of her, an ephemeral presence he was chasing, and a moment of initiating physical intimacy with her while in his prior human form, then he woke up with a start, sitting straight up, looking around the room and his bed. He re-oriented himself, seeing she was not with him, but heard her breathing softly in her sleep in her mattress at the foot of his bed. He put his paws to his face and tried not to scream.

In the morning, Belle was cordial, but not overly talkative with Beast, and he was quieter and gave her space in response. She went outside in the snow for a walk by herself, keeping close to the castle, mindful of his admonitions about the wild wolves. He watched her from an upstairs window, bewildered as to her change in sensibility. He tried to replay the day and the conversation they'd had that had angered her, but he couldn't understand it, and was too afraid to ask. He now realized he couldn't have her ever leave, he would not be able to survive without her. He was distraught that his happiness was no longer in his own hands.

She trudged through the large drifts, stopping at one point to just stand and stare out. The discouragement she'd felt when he'd rejected her now made her feel empty, numb, and it colored her entire experience. She realized she'd been fooling herself and seeing what she wanted to see, she would never be more than a charity case, a household amusement and sometime companion he could pat on the head. She smacked some snow off a limb. She felt stupid for thinking otherwise. Lunchtime came and went, she continued to walk the grounds and wandered into the stables to see the horses. She briefly considered taking one and riding it back home, into the village, but quickly rejected the idea. She sighed, and finally made her way back to the castle. Pulling off her coat and shaking the snow out, she hung her outerthings up to dry and met Mrs. Potts who had heard her come in.

"Dear, I was starting to get worried about you. Master was very concerned."

"Was he now?" she patted her hair down, "I rather doubt that."

"Of course he was, now you must be starving, come and get something to eat, and a warm drink." She took her by the arm and led her to the kitchen. She frowned as she got her some meat and cheese and some tea. "What's wrong?"

Belle wouldn't respond.

"Did you two have a disagreement?"

She took a bite. "You could say that."

Mrs. Potts laughed, "That's bound to happen."

Belle looked up at her over furrowed brows, "Oh really?"

"My goodness, yes. I know how stubborn Adam can be."

"Adam?" she looked up surprised.

"Oh, I – I didn't mean to say that," she stammered, chastising herself for letting that slip. She cleared her throat, "I mean, I helped raise him, he can be very hard headed and rather oblivious to young ladies' feelings." She glanced at her. "An honest conversation can clear a lot up. I do know he cares for you, dear."

"Yes, I know," she said with exasperation. She leaned her head to the side on her hand and ate with the other one, thinking over his fatherly attitude towards her.

After she ate, she tried to seek him out, to clear the air some way without being completely honest with him. She couldn't find him, and was about to ask Lumiere if he'd gone outside, when she had a thought, and walking through the library, she went tentatively down the forbidden hallway. She felt her heart start to beat faster as she went to the door with a light filtering out from underneath. She slowly opened it, and peered into a grand room, a bedroom, it looked like. At least, it once had been. Now covered in dust, it had broken furniture and torn curtains. She entered further in and stopped short, seeing Beast's dark form standing in the middle of the room. She stood in silence for a moment, unsure of what to do. She swallowed hard, remembering how he'd told her this part of the castle was forbidden.

He turned slightly to acknowledge her, then turned back again. She approached him tentatively, and as she did her attention turned to a bright glow on a table in front of him. As she got closer, she could see a glass covered rose, inexplicably glowing. She walked around the other side, staring down at it, then up at him as he looked down at it as well. Her hand reached out to the glass cloche covering it, when he said sternly, "No, stop."

She pulled her hand back quickly. "What is it?"

He let out a long breath, "It's related to the curse." He glanced up at her, "I've never let anyone else in here to see it."

She peered more closely at it. Most of the petals were off and at the bottom of case. The remaining ones sparkled as if bejeweled.

He spoke softly. "I can't tell you any more about it."

She nodded.

He leaned back and walked around the room, "This used to be my room, many years ago."

She looked around, then back at him as he walked through his past life. "You wouldn't know me then. I've changed so very much." He laughed bitterly, "Well besides the obvious."

She stood silently, listening to him talk about his youth and young adulthood in vague and fond terms. He turned towards her and walked back to look at the rose. He cleared his throat, "Then it all changed."

"I'm, I'm so sorry."

He looked up at her and saw the sincerity on her face, "Thank you."

She waited, but he refused to elaborate, and she walked over to him as he continued to stare in the glass case. She put her arm around his and gave him a slight pull, "Come on, let's go."

He allowed her to lead him out and they walked out of the dark hallway and into the light of the library. She sat him down on the couch, "Let me pick out a book and I can read to you."

He grabbed her hand and held it for a moment, then brought it to his lips and kissed it, then let it drop abruptly, sitting back on the couch. "I'm glad you're here."

She nodded and turned to the bookshelves.


	5. Chapter 5

She read to him for a while, until he suddenly got up and bowed and left. She let the book fall with a sigh. She ate alone that night, Beast was still out. She went to his room and as she dressed for bed, he still was not back. She took her personal belongings out and in a few trips took them back to her room. She gathered a blanket around her and went to the library, pushing a couch close to the fire and laying down to sleep.

At breakfast that morning, Beast did show up, and they shared little conversation. The servants gave each other concerned looks as the growing silence echoed in the grand room. Belle finished eating quickly and gently put her napkin down and left the room. Mrs. Potts wiped her wet hand on her apron and walked up to Beast who stood looking at the closed door.

"What happened?" she asked.

Beast shook his head, "I really don't know." he put his napkin down and looked at her helplessly.

Lumiere started picking up plates, "Sire, you must have done something to upset her."

"Honestly, I didn't." he said quietly. He looked at them, standing up a bit straighter. "It was bound to happen, wasn't it?" he frowned and pushed his chair out of the way and stormed out.

"Oh no," Mrs. Potts sank down in a chair.

Chip took the plate out of Lumiere's hand, "Told you." He said.

Lumiere frowned angrily at him and reached for the other dishes on the table, taking them in the kitchen.

Beast paced in his room, now devoid of her presence with the exception of her mattress, likely too heavy for her to carry, he figured. He sought her out in the castle, finding her in one of the smaller drawing rooms, looking out the window.

He steeled himself and walked up to her. "Belle?"

She turned to look at him, then back outside. He walked closer to her. "Belle, I can see you are upset, I apologize for whatever I did to hurt you. Please, accept my apology."

She ran her fingertips over the smooth marble on the window sill. She had been nothing but honest with him since she'd came to the castle. It was now time to change that. "It is what it is, Beast." She shut her eyes tightly, then turned around and forced a small smile, "I admit, I miss my father. Do you think it would be possible to visit him in town?"

He was a bit surprised, but remembered her joy at receiving his letter, "I could arrange that. Lumiere was going to go soon, I believe. I'll speak to him."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

He left to find Lumiere, puzzled over her request. How would her missing her father translate to her moving her things out of her room and sleeping in the library? When he hadn't found her in her room that morning, he'd felt a stab in his heart. _She's gone._ When he found her asleep on the library couch, he'd been so relieved, he hadn't thought much past it, but it was strange. Was she angry, blaming him for keeping her from her father? He clenched his fists in frustration. He wished he had left her up on that auction block.

He talked to Lumiere, then searched her out again, finding her reading in the library. He cleared his throat, "He is going to town early tomorrow. He will take you to your father's house." He hesitated.

She looked up at him and nodded, "Thank you very much."

He could barely get a word out, "Anything, anything you want…" his voice trailed off.

Her eyes searched his, she looked like she was going to say something, but she stopped and looked back down at her book.

Later Belle walked outside, bundled up in her coat and gloves. Mrs. Potts surprised her, "Oh, if I'd known you were out here, I would have had you gather the firewood." She walked up to her and put her mittened hand around her arm, "Come help me get some. Chip is busy inside."

Belle walked beside her out towards the back of the property to the wood pile. They gathered some in their arms and slowly walked back towards the castle.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss," she started.

Belle looked down, she knew what was coming.

"I've noticed you and the Master still not getting along. I'm sad to see that." She looked over at her, "You look sad, as well."

"I just – " she shook her head and felt tears well up. She stopped.

"Miss?" she looked at her with concern.

She closed her eyes tightly and a few tears fell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's just – you know, I know I need to accept it, but it's hard, harder than I thought it would be."

Mrs. Potts put the wood down and put a supportive hand on her arm.

Belle let out a breath, "Don't say anything to any of them, please." She pleaded.

She nodded.

"I really shouldn't be so upset, but it's how I feel." She looked up at her, "I want more, and he doesn't feel that way. I like him, very, very much. He does not feel the same, and I realize that," her voice became strident. She cleared her throat, "My feelings for him have deepened, and he has made it clear that he is not interested."

Mrs. Potts started to protest, but Belle stopped her, "No, really, it's true. He does not think of me in that way at all, and I don't think he ever will."

"Belle, he cares for you very much."

"Yes, but not in the way I'd like him to, not in a more personal, intimate way."

Mrs. Potts got closer to her, "Is this indeed how you truly feel?" she was incredulous.

"I know it seems strange, looking how he does, but that doesn't matter to me. I find him rather appealing, in a different way, and the person he is I am very attracted to."

"That – that is amazing news!" she clapped her hands.

Belle shook her head, "You're not listening – he had made it very clear he does not want to have anything to do with me in that way."

"Has he said that?"

"Insomuch, and with his actions, his reactions. It's difficult to live here and be around him and have these strong feelings and not have them returned."

"My dear, no, you must tell him."

"Every time I even start he stops me." She repositioned the wood that was now slipping out of her arms, "Think we could get this inside?"

"Yes, of course," she leant down and picked up the wood and walked beside Belle as they trudged through the snow. "I would ask you to give him a chance – think of how these past many years and events you don't even know have affected him, damaged him. He's afraid."

"I do think about it, and I think he has no interest in women anymore, maybe just not me in particular, I don't know."

Mrs. Potts started to argue, but Belle stopped her, "He has been very kind to me, and I have to just accept that, as it is. It is no fault on his part that my hopes do not match with his intentions. It doesn't make it any less painful, however." They approached the side entrance, by the kitchen. "Remember, this conversation is between us, no one else."

Mrs. Potts frowned, but reluctantly agreed.

Early the next morning, Belle sat in the carriage, waiting for Lumiere as he checked the horses. Beast walked outside towards them. He spoke to Lumiere, "The snow is not too high?"

"No, Sire. I wouldn't risk it." he stood up tall, facing him, "I do have money enough if we need to stay over a few days, however I think the weather will hold."

Beast nodded, not hearing a word as he watched Belle inside the carriage. Lumiere stepped up in front, as Beast turned towards the castle.

"Beast, Beast?"

He quickly turned back hearing Belle call out for him. He came up to her window.

She smiled, "Thank you for arranging for me to visit my father."

He looked down, "Like I said before, anything." He continued to look down as he slowly walked to the castle door, hearing the horses start to move away. He met Mrs. Potts in the doorway as she waved at them.

"Be careful!" She called out, waving a towel at them.

Beast stopped next to her, "Get a good look at her, you'll never see her again."

She stared up at him, "What?"

He shook his head, "She won't be back."

"You don't know that." She countered.

"Gather whatever she left, and burn it in the backyard. I want everything gone."

She followed him down the hallway, "Master, no." she saw the steely resolve and pain in his eyes. "At least – wait until Lumiere gets back."

"Yes, good idea." He nodded, "He can help you get it all out of the castle." He swiftly walked past her.

She stood open mouthed, but knew better than to try and argue with him. She went back and closed the front door, looking out in the direction they left, wondering if there was any possibility she might actually leave.

After a few hours, they arrived in the village, and Lumiere dropped Belle off at her father's cottage and went into town, letting her know he would return in a few hours. She hurried up the front path, and eagerly knocked on the door. She heard some shuffling and grumbling, then her father's face suddenly appeared , shocked, then overjoyed. She hugged him and he pulled her into the house and danced around the room with her. He held her face in his knotted hands and laughed. "Sit, sit down my child, you must be nearly frozen." She pulled her scarf and hat off and sat down in the room she'd spent many days and nights in.

She told him briefly about her life in the castle, being careful to leave out important details about the Beast. "I am well cared for father, I am very happy."

"I see that my dear," he pointed, "Those are fine clothes as well."

She looked down at her silk dress. She'd actually chosen one of the plainer ones, but it was still more than she'd ever owned before. She got a good look at him, "You look well too, Father." His skin was a pinker color and he had put on some needed weight.

"I have a new benefactor. Leaves me food and other things I need every so often." He winked at her, "You wouldn't happen to know who that is, would you?"

She laughed. "Perhaps."

They talked and caught up. It was good to see him, she felt renewed, and was gratified seeing him doing so well and happy. After a few hours, she said, "I have to leave, father."

He grabbed her hand, "No, not so soon."

She smiled and patted his hand, "I'll be back again."

He sighed, "Perhaps I can come see you in your new home."

She hesitated, "One day, perhaps. I'll see if I can arrange it." She stood up and looked out the window, seeing the carriage waiting for her. She turned and gave him a hug, then put her coat and gloves back on.

He looked at her with concern, "Are you happy with your choice, my child?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, father. Very."

He wanted to ask more, but knew her well enough to know she would say only what she wanted to, nothing more. She opened the heavy wooden door, and felt the cold wind hit her face. Lumiere waited respectfully by the carriage, and she let him help her back in. She looked out the window, seeing her father doing the same from the house, out at her, giving her a little wave. She waved back and leaned into the seat as the carriage gave a slight jolt forward. As they made their way through the village, she pondered the visit. It did not have the effect on her she thought it would. The house seemed very tiny, miniscule. To be expected, considering the size of the castle. However, it was more than that, she loved her father, to be sure, however her life was so much bigger than it had been, and she felt being back in the village was like visiting a ghost of her former self.

The carriage stopped and she peered out, seeing the general store. The carriage rocked as Lumiere stepped down and opened the door to the carriage.

"I need to pick up a few things here Miss, I left my order earlier. Would you like to accompany me? You could pick out some items yourself, up until now I've done the shopping for you."

"Sure," she reached out and took his hand to steady her, and they walked up the wooden steps to the store. Once inside, she looked around the store she'd been to so many times, but now going to the back dressmaking part that she'd rarely been to. She looked up and down racks of fabrics, some bright ribbons catching her eye. She suddenly felt a presence beside her, and before she could turn, she heard a familiar voice and felt sickened.

"Well, look who's back."

She turned to confirm what she already knew, Gaston was leering over her. She took a few steps away towards the back of the store. "What, no words for your former friends?" he held his hands out, as Lefou standing beside him snickered.

"I wouldn't call you that," she said with a glare.

He walked up very close to her, "You are looking very fine these days," he eyed the expensive clothing she was wearing. He leaned in towards her, she could smell the beer on his breath. "Looks like being a rich man's whore pays dividends."

She felt the heat rise up her neck, and smiled sweetly at him, "More than being yours would."

He grabbed her by the wrist, digging his fingers into her, "Shut your mouth," he said behind gritted teeth. She stared back at him, until he threw her hand down.

"So," he sidled up to her, "Has he made you a woman yet? Because if he hasn't, I certainly could," he reached up for her face.

She jerked away and turned, "Just do everyone a favor and go away." She was suddenly spun around, and he raised his hand as if to backhand her. She seethed, "One word, and I could have him come kill you in your sleep. You'd never know what happened."

He hesitated for a moment. She'd always been defiant, hard headed, but not as confident as she was now. He gripped her shoulders tightly and dug into her flesh through her silk bodice, "Huh, nothing more to say?"

She blocked out the pain he was causing, "Not when I can do this," she spit in his face.

Shocked, he let go of her to wipe his face, then snarled at her and reared back his fist. A sudden movement behind him caught both their eyes, as Lumiere stood with a gun at his temple in one hand, and a knife at his throat with the other.

"Sir, if you don't release her immediately, one of these will take you out, and I assure you, I am proficient in both." Lumiere said with forceful calm.

Gaston glanced over at Lefou who was now making a hasty exit. He looked around the shop as other patrons were staring at him, wide-eyed. Gaston held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, hey, I was just trying to have a friendly conversation with the lady. We're old friends."

"Don't count on it," she spat out.

He glared at her, but backed off as Lumiere slowly lowered his weapons. He pointed at her, "This isn't over."

She retorted, "It is for me."

He looked down at Lumiere, weapons still in hand. He scoffed, "Think he intimidates me?"

She shook her head, "He's not the one you need to watch out for." She crossed her arms on her chest.

The shopkeeper spoke up, "Please, do your business and go, we don't want any trouble in here."

Gaston strode slowly out and tipped his hand to the shop owner.

Lumiere came up to Belle, "Are you alright Miss? I apologize I did not see what was happening sooner."

"It's okay, really. Thank you."

He frowned, "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"

"Um," she turned her arms back and forth, "A little, but I'll be alright."

Lumiere looked at the door where Gaston had left, "I've seen him in town before, why was he so angry with you?"

She rubbed her wrists, "He tried to buy me at the auction, but you outbid him." She smiled, "So you've saved me, twice."

He pictured what life would have been like for Belle if he hadn't been there that day. His jaw tightened. "We will protect you at all times from now on. I had no idea he was so savage." He gestured to the racks, "Please, pick out whatever you would like and bring to the counter, then we'll go."

She nodded, and as Lumiere finished up his purchases, she picked out some ribbons and fabrics, some art supplies. She glanced at the books for sale, remembering how not too long ago she would sneak time to read them for free at the shop. Now she lived with a library that far exceeded anything there.

Lumiere's voice brought her out of her reverie, "Ready?"

"Yes," she walked towards the door of the shop as he held it, "Let's go home."

She settled into the seat, blankets pulled up around her to stay warm. The closer they got to the castle, the more anxious she became to be back there. She missed Beast, it was a fact, she couldn't escape it. His solicitous care of her, his interest in her conversation, encouragement and acceptance, she felt the absence. It was dark when they finally pulled up, and she jumped down before Lumiere could give her a hand. She could see her breath in the glow of light from the lamps inside. She smiled and ran up and opened the door. Pulling her gloves and hat off, she barely set them down, calling out for Beast and Mrs. Potts. She frowned, it was silent. She'd really expected one of them to meet her there. She looked in the kitchen, it was empty. "Hm," she said, proceeding to walk down the long hall past the empty drawing rooms, the library. She paused, not wanting to go in Beast's secret room. "If he's there, I'll wait to see him." She went up the stairs past her room and over to Beast's, where a light knock resulted in no response. Starting to get concerned, she turned quickly and started calling his name out in the hallway, colliding with Beast as he came out of her dark room.

"Oh, thank goodness, there you are!" she wrapped her arms around a stunned beast, holding onto him tightly. "I couldn't find you, I was worried." She squeezed him and looked up at him. He looked genuinely shocked. "Is everything okay?" she pulled back slightly and pushed stray hair off her forehead.

"I – what are you doing back?"

"We actually would have been back sooner, but Lumiere had to wait for his order at the shops." She put a tentative hand out on his forearm, "I'm so glad to see you, I couldn't wait to be back. I wish you could go with me. It's not fair the villagers act the way they do." She made a face, then looked up at him. "What?"

"I thought you were gone forever. I didn't think you would be coming back at all."

She shook her head, puzzled, "I never said that." She tilted her head to see the look of pain on his face, and thought about what Mrs. Potts had said about him being afraid. "I missed you, very much. I don't want to leave." She pulled herself closer to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down, reveling in the sensation of holding her, when he'd thought it would never happen again.

He started to stroke her hair, then stopped himself. Clearing his throat, he asked if she'd had something to eat.

"I'm a little hungry. I wanted to come check on you first, then go to the kitchen. Would you come down with me?"

He nodded, "I think Lumiere probably needs help unloading the carriage." he walked beside her in silent joy as they approached the front door. Mrs. Potts met them in the hallway, wrapping her dressing gown around her.

"Miss Belle! I thought I'd heard your voice!" she beamed. "Lovely girl, so happy to see you."

Beast walked past them to the door and outside to see Lumiere. He took some of the packages out of the carriage as he protested, "Sire, I have it, thank you."

"It must be heavy with the supplies," he took some wrapped packages.

"Heavy?"

"The chimney supplies, you got them, correct?"

"Oh, yes, those, um, I've already put them out in the shed." He hastily took out the rest of the bags and handed them to Beast, "That's the rest of it, I'll take care of the horses."

Inside, Belle and Mrs. Potts went to the kitchen, Belle grabbing a piece of cheese from the block and nibbling on it. "I'll make you something, my dear." Mrs. Potts went to the stove.

Belle shook her head, "No, I can get some meat and bread out, there's no need."

Mrs. Potts got her some water as she rummaged through the cupboards. "The Master, he was pleased to see you?" she watched for her reaction.

"Yes, very much so, I think."

"Uh huh. He was convinced you were leaving him for good."

She sat down and started to eat, "He said something like that. I don't know why he thought so. I never said I was doing that."

"He cannot imagine that you would feel any differently."

Belle huffed, "Why must he always think the worst of me?"

"He thinks the worst of himself. It's not that he doesn't trust you, he has trouble believing he is worthy of anyone's kindness or more."

"But, he doesn't act that way with you guys."

Mrs. Potts laughed at her naiveté. "He has known you for a little over a month. We have known him for many, many years. Trust takes time."

She pondered that perspective as she pulled pieces of bread and dipped them in butter. She ate lost in thought about Beast.

Suddenly he was in the kitchen, wiping snow out of his mane. "Everything is inside. Here is your package," he handed her a brown tied package of the things she had purchased at the shop. He sat down across her, "You must be very tired after such a long day.

"Especially now that I'm back home and comfortable again." She smiled at him.

Mrs. Potts saw Belle they'd known before coming back out. She felt relief.

Belle stood up and scraped crumbs off the table, tossing them in the bin. "Would you accompany me back upstairs?"

He shook his head, "You go on ahead and get ready. I'll be up in a little while."

She nodded, thanked Mrs. Potts and impulsively hugged her arms around his neck from behind, "I missed you." She whispered, then let go and left the room. Beast closed his eyes, still feeling her arms around him, her sweet words in his ear. When he opened them, he saw Mrs. Potts giving him a knowing look. He leaned back and sighed, "I admit, you were right."

"Ah, that's a relief." She handed him a drink and sat across from him at the table.

"She wasn't leaving after all. Good thing you ignored my order to burn her things. That would have been difficult to explain."

She laughed, "Indeed. I'm right about more than just that though, Adam." She tapped the table.

He shifted uncomfortably. Whenever she called him by his name, he knew she was serious. "I, I don't know."

"Well I do." She reached across the table and squeezed his paw in both her hands. "Please give her a chance, give yourself a chance."

He nodded.

Upstairs, Belle took the package to her room. The room was dark, and she lit a lamp, laying the package on her desk. She noticed her clothing was taken out of the closet, laid out on her bed. She took the lamp in her hand and held it over the bed to get a closer look. They were flattened, crushed. She picked up a sleeve, puzzled. Glancing up she could see some of her clothes were still in the closet. Confused, she walked around and ran her hand over the layer of clothing, some of it bunched up at the head of the bed. She remembered seeing Beast come out of here when she arrived back. Her hand picked up some hairs. Picking them up to the light she realized it was Beast's fur. She stepped back and saw the scene for what it was. He'd laid clothing she'd worn as a blanket, and must have been laying on it. The bunched up dresses at the head of the bed could have been held in his arms.

"Oh my god," she shook her head, imagining the scene. She put her hand up to her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly. "Mrs. Potts is right." She regretted now her anger with him, his reticence with her explained by his wanting to be careful. She'd been so open, so accepting, she'd judged him for not reacting the same way to her. "That didn't mean he didn't have feelings." Her fear of rejection had resulted in her rejecting him. She put her hand over her eyes, regretting her behavior and lack of honesty with him. She turned the lamp down and hastily picked up her nightclothes and went to Beast's room. He was still gone as she changed and lay down on her mattress at the end of his bed. The long day and emotionality caught up to her and she was soon asleep.

Downstairs, Beast was asking Lumiere about their trip and Belle's father.

"I didn't stay with her Sire for her visit. I didn't actually talk to him. Next time, I will though."

Beast caught his tone, "Why so?"

Lumiere recounted the events at the shop with Gaston, the heated conversations back and forth between him and Belle, how he had stopped him with his pistol and knife. Beast listened with a bubbling rage, "He grabbed her? Tried to hit her!"

"Yes," Lumiere nodded, "She was fierce. She insulted him, spat in his face. She is very brave. I chide myself for not stopping him sooner, I did not see him with her while I was talking to the shopkeeper."

Beast waved his paw at him, "No, Lumiere, you did nothing wrong. You stopped him, and got him to leave."

"She threatened him, Sire, said he should be very afraid of you. She never actually said who you were, though."

"He should be afraid, I'll kill him if I ever see him. I should hunt him down-"

"I understand your feelings, however you know how that would incite the villagers. It took us many years to get them to leave us in peace." Lumiere put a hand on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath, "Yes, of course."

They talked for a while and Beast made his way up to his room. He was gratified to see her asleep on her mattress. It felt right, her being back. He quietly undressed and put his night shirt on. Before getting into bed, he knelt down next to her, looking at her lovingly as she slept. He very carefully picked up a lock of hair and felt it between his fingers. He lightly touched the sleeve of her nightgown, and her hand, starting to stand up, but then stopping, his eye catching something. He knelt back down and narrowed his eyes, looking more closely at her arm and wrist. Dark marks were visible. He leaned down closer and realized they were bruises. Bruises! He picked her hand up to get a better look, waking her up.

"What?" she looked at him blearily as he tilted her forearm back and forth. She sat up, "What's the matter?"

"He did this?" Beast demanded. "Let me see your other hand."

She held her other arm out for him to examine as he pushed her sleeve up and saw dark purple bruises on her wrists. "Gaston, we saw him in the shop-"

"I know, Lumiere told me. He did not say he had injured you."

She shook her head, "I told him it wasn't that bad."

He gently put her hand down, "What else? Did he hurt you anywhere else?" he demanded.

She hesitated.

"Show me." His voice was dark.

She untied her chemise and pushed the neck down, exposing her shoulder. Beast gasped seeing more bruises on her upper shoulder. He took his finger and gently pushed the other side down, exposing her other shoulder with similar marks. "That's it." she said.

"I'll kill him." He leapt up and started to run out of his room.

"Wait!" she called out, stumbling to her feet and running down the hall after him. He was on all fours, galloping down and out of her sight so fast she couldn't believe it. She was only able to catch up to him as he struggled with the front door, the heavy bar latched down for the night.

Lumiere heard the commotion and burst out of his room, trying to take in the scene of a frantic Belle and an out of control Beast roaring in rage. "Master, calm down, what's going on?" Lumiere tried to yank him away from the door, yelling at him. Chip and Mrs. Potts were by the wall, having seen him in this state only a few times in their lives.

Beast spun around and pointed at Belle, "Did you see what that bastard did to her? You should have shot him on the spot!"

Lumiere stood dumbstruck, silent. Beast reached out for Belle's hand, and showed him the bruises on her wrists. "There's more on her shoulders, he dared touch her, he dared to hurt her, he's dead!"

They all yelled out for him to stop, to calm down. In the end it was Mrs. Potts who was finally able to cut through his wrath to get him to see reason and not go after Gaston. He steadied his breathing, sitting on the floor as Belle held onto his arm. "He's not worth it, Beast. I'm safe here with you."

"We don't want him to find out where she is." Chip added.

"Exactly, I'll take care of him once and for all." Beast heaved.

Mrs. Potts let out an exasperated sigh. Belle started to tear up, "Please don't, I beg you. I don't want to be the cause of problems for everyone here at the castle. It will heal. I know you want to avenge me, but you don't have to reduce yourself to his level. Please – promise me."

He felt her tug at his arm and he looked up in her eyes, seeing the concern she had for him. Tears spilled down her face, and he realized he was now the cause of her distress. He nodded, "I promise." He turned and reached out for her as she crawled into his lap and he enveloped her in his arms. They stayed still like that, as Lumiere let out a big breath, "Everyone, go ahead and go back to sleep."

They nodded and walked away slowly. Lumiere made sure the door was still bolted, then went back to his room. Belle and Beast calmed down together, eventually standing up. Beast held both her hands in his warm paws, "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

She nodded and he leaned down, picking her up in his arms and walking back to their room. She held onto his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. He gently put her down on her mattress, but she kept her hands clasped around him, pulling herself up and kissing him on the cheek. She let go abruptly and pulled the blankets around her.


	6. Chapter 6

After the emotional events of the day before, they both slept late, Lumiere waking them up eventually, tentatively stepping into the room with a tray of hot drinks for both of them. Beast sat up and rubbed his paw over his face, then quickly jumped down to the end of his bed to check on Belle. He was rewarded with a yawn and warm smile as she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with concern.

"Beast," she said, stretching. "I'm glad to be back."

"I'm happy you're back as well." He reached out a paw, "Can I see your bruises this morning?"

She sat up and dutifully held out her arms for him as he slightly pushed up the cuff on her nightgown and looked more closely at the purple marks. They were bad, but he could tell she did not have a strain or break. "What about by your shoulder?" he pointed. She again pulled her nightgown down so he could see. He frowned, seeing actual finger marks on her. He took a deep breath in to calm himself. Belle covered up and gave him a warning look. "Just bruises, and he's not worth compromising our safety, I swear." She knelt up and leaned towards him. "If he ever tries anything like that again, I will kill him, I promise."

"And how would you do that?"

She shrugged, "I need to carry a knife or gun with me, I suppose."

He pondered that for a moment, "Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Well, no, but Lumiere could teach me, or you could."

"Maybe we'll start with a knife. Easier to carry, and less dangerous."

"Yes," she scooted closer, "I agree." She reached up and held onto the fabric of his nightshirt in her hands by his collar. "I appreciate how much you protect me." She started to let go when he leaned down to her and reached his paw around her forearm, "I will never let anything happen to you. I'll protect you with my life."

She was entranced by the intensity of his emotion, not having experienced that from him before. They paused in that exchange for a few moments, then he let go and leaned back to stand up. He turned to his wardrobe and opened the door as Belle hastily got up and grabbed her dressing gown, turning to leave.

"You can stay, if you like." He said with a slight throat clear.

She nodded and pulled her hair out from under the dressing gown, "Alright," she turned and took the drink Lumiere had left on the table. She took some sips, then turned when she thought enough time had gone by. Beast was standing with pants on, but bare chested. She stared over the top of her cup as she continued to sip.

He laid his shirt out on his bed and glanced over to see her watching him. For the first time, he felt pleased instead of fearful. "I am wondering what you are thinking as you look at me," he picked it up and starting putting his paws in the sleeves.

"I am trying to picture what it would feel like to sleep on top of you." She said.

He let out a loud grunt of surprise and turned towards her, raised eyebrow. She sputtered and looked down at the glass in her hand, "What I mean, what I actually was saying was, I see how much fur you have, I'm wondering what it feels like, so far as how soft it is."

Her cheeks turned bright red, and she looked down at the floor. He saw how flustered she was, and walked towards her, holding the shirt down. "You can touch it and feel it for yourself."

Biting her lip and chiding herself for blurting such a forward comment out loud, she was frozen to her spot. He continued to approach her, standing in front of her, and taking her free hand and holding it up to his chest. "See, it's a bit softer than on my arms."

She looked up, not daring to look him in the eye, and ran her fingertips over the lighter, downier fur on his chest. Her first chance to really see close up, she studied the hard musculature underneath, and ran her hand up higher up to his collarbone, then down the chest and his abs, down. She heard him gasp loudly, then reflexively push his paw against hers on his stomach, stopping her.

She looked up at him, wide-eyed and he started breathing heavily. "Sorry," she started.

"It's just – " he looked down at her, fighting his self-protective instincts to push her away entirely. "It's just a sensitive area."

"Oh." She licked her lips and stood still. He suddenly realized he was holding her there, and let go, as she let her hand fall. "You, your fur is much softer there." She backed up and took another sip of her drink.

"That's not where the softest is." He turned and put his shirt on quickly as she spun around, open-mouthed at his comment. He smiled to himself as he cheerily took out a jacket from his wardrobe and buttoned the cuffs. "I'll be ready long before you at this rate, you'll never get something to eat."

"What?" she said dumbly.

He smiled, "You need to go get dressed so we can go down for breakfast."

She started, then looked down, realizing she was still in her dressing gown, "Oh, yes, of course." She turned and left the room hastily, finding herself standing in her own room, the cup still clutched in her hand. She put her other hand up to her chest, breathing quickly. She was stunned by his sudden change toward her. She didn't know how to react. She put the cup down on her dresser and went to her wardrobe, rifling through the hanging dresses. "But I do like it." She said to herself.

Dressed and hair done as quickly as she could manage, she walked out to see Beast lean forward off the wall and hold out an arm for her to take. She reached up and wrapped her hand around him as they walked to the dining room together. She snuck looks up at him slyly, surprised by a new feeling of shyness around him. She let out a little giggle.

"What is it?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing, just – nothing."

He felt a warmth he had forgotten could exist, an excitement. He felt himself relax as he started to believe what Mrs. Potts and Lumiere had been telling him about Belle. Perhaps she did have some feelings towards him.

The next few days brought on a subtle shift in their relationship. They were back to more openness and trust, with an added dimension of flirting back and forth. Beast was charmed at how he could fluster her, having much more experience himself with that type of banter. He wasn't sure where things would lead, but he was happy to experience life with her day to day. The thrill of potential possibilities was intoxicating.

They walked through the snow on the grounds making preliminary plans for her art studio. She ran in front of him, and grabbed some snow together a ball and turning, threw it at him. He looked down in amusement as the melting bits sloughed off his jacket. She laughed, leaning over to make another one, as with one hand, he packed some snow together.

"No, no!" she giggled, waving her hand at him, "You'll knock me down."

"You're always telling me you're much tougher than I give you credit for," he countered.

She shook her head, "But not when it comes to you!" she laughed, then swayed back and forth with the snowball in her hand, realizing how much of a true statement that was. "Truce, kind sir – please."

He nodded, and no sooner dropped the snowball when she threw hers at him, hitting his horns. She squealed with delight and ran off, grabbing the front of her skirt in her hands as she tried to push through the snow. She heard him close behind her and felt herself lift up in the air as he grabbed her from behind and held her waist. He ran over under some branches, shaking snow off down on her as she protested, laughing and ducking under her hands.

He gently put her down as she bent over and shook the snow out of her hair. Laughing, she leaned back up to steady herself on his arm. His bellowing laughter joined hers, and she said, "Thank you for going easy."

His eye crinkled with his wide grin, and he was struck by her beauty, "You look like an angel, an enchanting fairy." The snow dotted her hair like sparkled diamonds, white lacy flakes on her eyelashes. Her cheeks were rosy and the brightness in her eyes delighted him.

She smiled, "That's very kind of you to say."

He held her gloved hand in his. "We should go in, it's getting late. I don't want you to get too cold."

She knew he was concerned he'd covered her with too much snow. Instead of protesting, she leaned against his arm, "Alright. The snow is a bit high."

"Well, in that case – " he leaned down and picked her up high as she gasped. He put her up on one of his shoulders, steadying her with his hand up on her leg. She held onto his arm and other shoulder to steady herself, rocking back and forth with him as he trudged through the snow towards the castle. As they approached the doorway he gripped her waist with both hands and turned her to face him. She instinctively put her arms around his neck as he carefully and slowly placed her down in front of him. She kept her hands around his neck and looked up at him lovingly, or so he thought he saw.

"Belle – " he said questioningly.

Mrs. Potts appeared in the doorway, "I saw you carrying her high up, Sire. Is she alright?"

Belle let go and walked around him inside the castle, waiving her off. "You know Mrs. Potts that he would never let anything bad happen to me."

"True, Miss." She answered, smiling broadly at them, taking their coats.

After lunch, they went to the library, where Belle read and Beast attempted to, but enjoyed looking down at her more. She leaned against him, and he focused on her breathing, the softness of her curls he longed to reach up and hold. Realizing she was asleep, he carefully moved out from underneath her, propping her up with pillows. He leaned down and with the back of his finger lightly rubbed her cheek. His eyes moved lower to where her chest was slowly heaving up and down with her soft breathing. He pulled away and stood up, looking down at her. He was struggling with increasingly intimate thoughts about her.

Belle woke up, looking around for Beast. His book was sitting on the table, but he was gone. She yawned and sat up. He did this frequently – disappeared for a few hours a day. At first she had thought he was going to his old room, the secret room with the strange rose, but then she realized he was away from the castle. Besides hunting for game, she wasn't sure what he was doing. She stood up and smoothed her dress, her hair, and took the book she was reading and a few more back with her to her room. Inside she was surprised to see a roaring fire going. "Oh –" she walked over and held her hands up to it. The room was warm for the first time since she'd arrived. She frowned. Her mattress was back on her bed as well, meaning she wouldn't be sleeping in Beast's room anymore. She walked across the room and pulled on the rope, ringing the bell.

Lumiere showed up almost immediately. Belle rarely called for him, so it got his attention. "Yes Miss, what can I do for you?"

"The fireplace is fixed." She gestured to it.

He smiled, "Yes, we were able to complete the work. I moved your mattress in as well."

"Yes, I saw that," she picked at the thread on the blanket, hesitating.

Confused, he asked, "Is there something wrong? I did not disturb your things too much, did I?"

She looked up, "No, not at all. I was going to ask – I wasn't sure-" she trailed off.

He took a step further in the room, "What is it Miss, what is troubling you?"

Embarrassed, she looked up at the ceiling and gestured with her hands, "I was wondering if you could pretend the fireplace isn't fixed."

He blinked a few times, "Excuse me Miss?"

She looked down at her hands as she rubbed one over the other, "I'm so used to sleeping in Beast's room, you see, and I feel safer there. I want to keep that arrangement."

He nodded, "Oh, I see, well why don't you just ask him?"

Her head snapped up, "I could never, to ask him that, it would be much too-. I just couldn't."

Lumiere watched in surprise as he realized with the bright red blush over her face that it wasn't safety, she wanted to continue to sleep in Beast's room and be close to him. He clasped his hands in front of him, and said kindly, "I think we could find –"

Suddenly Beast was in her doorway, "Belle?" They both turned to see him. "I saw your mattress was gone from my room. You fixed the fireplace, well done." He patted Lumiere's shoulder, who bowed slightly, "Yes, Sire."

Lumiere studied Belle's expression, who was now standing with slumped shoulders and a forced smile.

Beast walked up to the roaring fire and turned, pleased, "This room is now much warmer than mine. You should be more comfortable now over the winter."

"You could always come sleep in here with me and be warm too."

Shocked, Lumiere pursed his lips and waited for Beast's reaction.

Beast laughed heartily, "You forget, I have fur to keep me warm." He turned to leave as Belle said softly, "Of course."

"I'll meet you down for dinner soon," Beast left.

Belle took a big breath and smiled ruefully at Lumiere, "Well, that's that."

He gave her a slight bow, "Yes Miss. Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head no and he left. She sighed and looked up at her pillow, "My book!" she frantically pulled the pillow down and reached in the covering, feeling the small volume she'd been studying. She opened it up and flipped through the pages. She looked at the pictures, imagining for the hundredth time her and Beast instead of the people drawn on the pages. They were growing closer, but he still had a limit to how close he would let her get. She didn't have any experience with romantic relationships, only what she'd read in novels, and Beast was so unlike many of the simplistic characters. Of course, she was too, women swooning and feigning false modesty. She couldn't relate to that. She hesitated talking to Mrs. Potts again about Beast, though she did have insight into his character and personality. She thought over their conversations and interactions. He was very loving in his attentions and conversations with her, and was starting to tease her a bit. He was becoming more physically comfortable with her, as well. She vacillated between viewpoints – he was attracted to her, then equally convinced she was misinterpreting a brotherly love.


	7. Chapter 7

Lumiere burst into the kitchen. "Mrs. Potts!"

She jumped and nearly spilled the pot she was putting over the fire. "What is it?" she asked with irritation.

"She loves him, well, at least close. It's true – it really is."

"Pardon?" she sat at the table. "Here – have a drink and calm down. Now, what are you talking about?"

Lumiere put both his arms out on the table. "Belle – she is in love with Beast."

"Oh, well I knew that already." Mrs. Potts crossed her arms and smiled.

"No, really."

She nodded.

"Look – I had her fireplace going, and moved her mattress back in her room. She was upset, and asked me to pretend it was still broken so she could stay in the Master's room at night." He leaned back and smiled satisfactorily.

"Well, well. That is a further development."

He leaned forward and pointed to accentuate his words, "And she became very embarrassed about it. Turned crimson, couldn't get her words out."

Mrs. Potts nodded. "Did you squelch the fire?"

He made a face, "No, the master came in right then and saw the fire going. It was too late. She looked very disappointed."

"You can't have been blind to how they talk to each other, get closer to each other."

"No, but she is actively interested. We have a chance, I always had faith in her."

"Time will tell." She stood up.

"We don't have much time left." Lumiere looked up at her.

"We don't?"

He shook his head, "Not but a few petals left."

She let out a long sigh. "Anything we can do to help the situation, we need to do it."

"Agreed."

Late that night, Beast was writing at his desk, when he heard a knock at the door. "Enter," he called out. "Belle? Oh – it's you Lumiere." He stood up, "Ready for town tomorrow?"

"Hm what? Oh yes. Any other provisions you want me to pick up, let me know. I'll be leaving shortly after dawn."

"None I can think of. Make sure to ask Belle if she needs anything." He walked back to his desk. "I admit, the room seems empty without her here. I became used to her presence."

"Why don't you ask her to stay in here with you permanently?" Lumiere asked.

Beast frowned, "You jest."

"Sire, I do not."

"I could not ask her that-"

"I think she would say yes. She invited you to stay in her room, remember."

Beast rolled his eyes, "That was a joke."

"I assure you, it was not."

Beast gestured to the chair for Lumiere to sit, and he sat in the one next to it. "What makes you so sure?"

"She asked me to pretend the fireplace was still broken so she could continue to stay in your room with you."

Beast looked at him stupefied.

Lumiere nodded, "That was the conversation we were having when you walked in today."

"Why would she want to do that?"

Lumiere shook his head, "Is it not obvious? She cares for you. I'd like to venture as much to say she is falling in love with you."

"I – I don't believe it."

"But you must see it. I know she has said as much to Mrs. Potts, but has sworn her to secrecy."

"Hmm."

He nodded and leaned forward, "Don't you see – this is the closest we have ever come, and time is running out, for all of us."

Beast shook his head, "Esteem does not mean the same as love."

He sighed. "You could make some advances to find out, you know, something more overt. Remember that book she has hidden, she is at least interested."

Beast stood up quickly turned, "No!"

"Why not? I would think you would be pleased she has interest in you. I know you do in her."

He pounded the floor with his heavy clawed feet, "I could not take a chance with hurting her."

Frustrated, Lumiere raised his voice, "For once stop with the self-loathing. Is it so hard to believe that you could engender her affections?"

"That's not it!" he roared. He stopped and put his paw over his face, taking a few breaths to steady himself. He walked back and sat in his chair, speaking softly. "I am afraid of physically hurting her. My passion for her is like an overwhelming surge. I have animal instincts and lack of control. I don't think I be with her in a way that would be gentle."

Lumiere leaned on the upholstered back of the chair, listening to the despair in Beast's voice. He had no idea these were his thoughts.

"I'd rather keep things this way, than frighten her away forever."

"You may be underestimating your self control-"

"And I may not be-" Beast snapped.

Lumiere cleared his throat. "I need not remind you that there are only a few petals left. Our time runs short."

"No one is more acutely aware than I am, I assure you."

Lumiere stood and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Master Adam, I beg you to try to find a way. For her sake as well as yours. I don't think she would be able to go on at this point without you."

Beast looked up at him, "I hadn't thought of it that way. Do you really think so?"

"I do." He turned and left for the door. As he approached it, he heard a knock. He reached for it and it opened, Belle standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here." She smiled. She looked past him at Beast sitting in his chair by the fire. "Should I go?"

"No, not at all, we were just going over the list for town tomorrow. Anything you need me to get, Miss?"

She shook her head no, "I think I have everything I need here."

He smiled at her and left.

She turned to look at Beast and walked briskly over to him. "I was feeling lonely in my room, I thought I'd come see what you were doing."

"I admit, I was feeling the same. My room seems way too large now, and empty."

She snuggled up in the chair by the fireplace as she had been doing at night for weeks. She smiled up at him, contented. He cleared his throat, Lumiere's words fresh in his ears. "I am very glad you're here, Belle."

"Oh?" she said absently, "Did you want to go over the plans for my studio?"

He shook his head, feeling his courage start to falter. "I mean to say, you are a very important part of life here at the castle, here with me. It's a joy to have you around."

She leaned forward and smiled more widely, "That's nice of you to say."

"I, um." He rubbed his paws over his face, all his previous fancy flattery, his adept way with women completely failed him.

"Is something wrong?" she looked concerned.

"No, I am struggling with how to tell you my feelings."

"Oh," she swallowed hard, and sat down on the floor in front of him, looking up at him encouragingly, "You can be yourself with me, I promise."

He moved his paw and looked down at her, taking her hands in his. "That is a lovely thing to say. But, you are very lovely."

She leaned her head against his leg, waiting patiently.

"I, well," he looked at her raise her eyebrows with encouragement at him. "I will just say it, I have strong feelings for you, I know it is not wise to, however, this is where I am. I care very much for you Belle."

She nodded and said, "As I do for you."

"Indeed?"

"Of course. You have been very kind to me –"

He interrupted her, "I don't mean that. Well, yes, that, of course, but what I am trying to say is feelings that are romantic in nature."

She gasped and sat up straight. Beast refused to look her in the eyes. She grabbed onto his paw. He continued, "I should not,"

"But why?" she said softly, "This is very good news."

He looked up at her, saw her bright smile. She said, "I have felt this way for a very long time. It started slowly, I – I care for you very much."

He sighed a bit, he knew it would be too much to wish for her to break the curse. He put that goal out of his mind. Focusing on that before had led to terrible repercussions. "I do not know where this can lead, there are things to consider, precautions and other issues."

She frowned, "I think we should focus on the positives and what we can be for each other." She scooted a bit closer to him and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, this time leaning into him, snuggling her head into his neck. Beast put his arms around her waist and pulled her into him gently.

"Beast," she murmured. She pulled back and placed both her hands on the sides of his face. She gently stroked his fur, as he closed his eyes in pleasure. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled back and grinned, "See?"

He smiled and stroked the side of her face, slowly moving his finger down to the fastener on her dressing gown. She looked down and unfastened it, taking it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. She focused on his eyes watching her movements as she unfastened the ribbons on her chemise and opened it up. He reached out for her and put his warm furry paw on her porcelain neck, slowly moving it down her breastbone, down inside the opening of her chemise. He lightly rubbed over her breast eliciting a gasp, then soft moan from her. She looked up at him with surprise that she quickly tried to hide. She grabbed his arm with her hand to steady herself. He pulled his hand away and stood up, taking his dressing gown off and his nightshirt off quickly.

She bit her lip, shaking from excitement and fear. She tried frantically to remember what she read about in her book, the little bits she'd heard here and there. _"It's finally going to happen_ ," she thought.

He watched her breasts heave up and down rapidly with anxiety, and walked slowly up to her, putting his hands lightly on her shoulders, "Don't worry, I will be gentle, I promise."

She nodded quickly, "I – uh, I've done some studying, and I know some things, but I've never-"

He took the loosened chemise off her shoulders and tugged it down off her, "I know. I'll help you." It felt to the ground, her bloomers the only thing on now. He took her hand and led her to his bed. He pulled the blankets off and got in, gesturing to her, "Come in, we will only do what you are comfortable with."

Holding her arms across her, shivering, she nodded and stepped up and into bed with him, pressing herself against the warm soft fur of his chest. He lay down on his side facing her, holding her against him, in bliss. He finally allowed himself the privilege to hold her long curly hair in his paw. He forced himself to focus on it – the curls twisting around his paw, the soft tangles, anything to shut down the screaming erection he tried not to press against her.

He leaned down to kiss her, her tentative responses relenting under his hunger. He darted his tongue in her warm sweet mouth. She pulled back. "I'm sorry," he started.

"No, no, I just was surprised, I don't know what I'm doing." She said with some frustration. He chuckled, "I'm sure with practice you will feel more comfortable."

She blushed and nodded. She moved closer to him, and they continued to kiss, Belle starting to relax and feel a wash of pleasure come over her again and again. She was enjoying this intimacy, and was ecstatic he had confessed he felt this way about her. She scooted closer and attempted to pull herself towards him. He stiffened and pulled away. "Belle, we need to be careful."

"I can be careful. I trust you." She reached up to her waist and started pulling her bloomers down. Beast started to protest. She frowned, "These are supposed to come off, right?"

"Yes, but – I just don't" he started, and she silenced him with a kiss.

"Beast, it's just the two of us, we can be who we are and it's okay." She continued to kiss him as she pulled her bloomers down, sitting up and taking them completely off. She turned back towards him, hesitant, but knowing this is what she had wanted for so long. She scooted down and pressed herself up against him again, enveloped in his arms. She snaked her hands around his waist, and remembering what she had studied, she wriggled her pelvis up against him, and for the first time felt his hard erection. He groaned loudly and closed his eyes. She felt him stiffen against her as she rubbed herself on him.

"My dear, I beg you to not-"

She frowned, "Am I doing it wrong?"

He shook his head, "No, you are doing too much right."

She smiled and reached her hand up to his shoulder, "Please let me try."

He felt a surreal slipping away and marvel at this beautiful creature who was willing to be with him. He leaned down and kissed her, turning himself on his back and pulling her up on top of him. He focused on her face, a mixture of pleasure and trepidation. He held onto her waist lightly, positioning her at his tip, just holding her there. She was gasping, feeling this pressure in a place she never had before. She held herself up on his soft furry chest, letting him guide her.

He tried to focus his mind on getting her ready, but she pressed her opening against him. He leaned up and kissed her, then quickly flipped her over on her back. He held her hips tightly against him and positioned between her legs, nudged his cock at her opening. He leaned up, his eyes rolled back and he pushed further, further inside. Her warm walls gripped around his tip, and he roared with the sensation he had long forgotten.

Belle bit her lip, feeling the complete loss of control in the situation. The pressure progressed to pushing and pain. She winced and grabbed his forearm. "Beast, wait –" she tried to push him away, but he thrust in further. She cried out, "No, I can't-" she started slapping his arm, attempting to move up from him, but his grip on her hip tightened. She raised her voice, "Beast, stop, please stop! You're hurting me, no!"

He finally broke out of his haze and looked down at her, seeing the pain on her face, her attempts to hit him away from her. He let go and pulled out and away immediately. Her breathing slowed and she put her hand up to her forehead. He looked down and saw the blood. He sat back, and put his paw to his face, coming back to reality. "Are you alright?" he managed to get out.

"Yes, I think so, I just – I'm sorry, I don't know what I was doing wrong."

"No," he growled, "It was me." He leapt up and before she could react, he burst out of his room and on all fours raced out of the castle, down into the woods. He ran for so long, he lost track of time and place. Finally exhausted, he knelt down and grabbed his still massive erection, rubbing himself up and down until he roared out with his release. As it subsided, he lay down on the cold ground, and sobbed.

Belle was asleep in his bed in the morning when he finally came back in the dim light of dawn. She sat up with a start as she heard him in the room. "Beast – please," she held her hands out for him. He put on his sleep shirt and walked towards her, taking one of her hands in his. He could not bring himself to look at her. "I, please, please forgive me." He hung his head down.

She let out a sigh, "I know it didn't go as we had hoped, but honestly, I'm okay. Next time-"

He brought his head up quickly, "No, no next time."

She protested, "Beast –"

He shook his head vigorously, "No, absolutely not. This was my worst fear." He let her hand fall and paced around his room. "I knew better, I knew better!" He slammed his fist down on his desk, creating a small crack in it. "I indulged myself in what I wanted, and I risked it, risked you."

"But it's what I want, too."

"I knew though."

She reached down for her chemise and put it over her head. She walked up to him, "I'm not really hurt, honestly. And some of that was my maidenhood. It always hurts the first time, right?" She gave him a small smile.

"You don't understand, I lost control, despite everything I tried. I was on the verge of ravaging you. I-" he stopped and turned away from her. Collecting himself, he turned back to her. "I'm so sorry."

"I accept your apology." She knew she had to stop arguing with him. "We can do other things, right? Go slow?"

He sat down in his chair, shaking his head slowly. "I am not all human, I do not have human control. I am not able to give you what you want, what you need, I'm sorry."

She felt fear bubbling up, "What I need is to be here with you, in whatever way I can. Please?"

He softened under her pleading tone. He remembered what Lumiere said about her not being able to be without him. Was she still willing to stay with him after that disaster? "Darling Belle, I don't know what to say."

"Then please don't let your guilt push me away." She reached her hand out and he took it. She continued, "I accept the limitations we have, we can work it out. Being here with you, and everyone else, this is my life now. I don't want anything different."

He felt tears fall down his face. He never loved someone as much as he did her in that moment. With all his being he wanted to tell her so, but the curse prevented him from ever saying that sentiment. To do so would be to invalidate any potential for reversing the curse. He choked the words back down and reached her hand up and kissed it. She leaned down and hugged him, then pulled back and wiped his tears off. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'm going to change and get something to eat. Just come down whenever you are ready." She leaned down and gave him a kiss and left his room for her own.

In the privacy of her room, Belle was able to acknowledge her own feelings. He had scared her, he was right in his admonitions that he was always still a beast, and that would always be there. She flinched as she sat down on her chair, leaning against her desk. She was in pain, not being truthful with him about how much. She'd felt like she was being split in half. The French instructional book illustrations showed male genitalia as much smaller than his actually was. She sighed, realizing this was an issue that she wouldn't be able to fix. Standing up and pouring some water to clean her face, she considered how they could potentially still have some physical contact, but not so much to excite him to lose himself to his beastly desires. "He'll have to help me figure that out." She said.

She did her best over the next days to make him feel comfortable with her, knowing he would continue to feel contrite. She did not want him to start pulling away from her in fear. The rest of the household, unawares, watched in delight as they saw them holding hands, snuggling and kissing each other.

Lumiere congratulated Beast on their relationship and his courage. "She is a wonder, Sire. Who could have predicted. Such fine character, such beauty inside to match her outside."

Beast shook his head, "It is not as you would think, I beg you, please do not get your hopes up."

"But, you and she are so close, I do not understand."

"She is every bit as wonderful as you say, even more so. I, we, attempted to be intimate some days ago."

"You did? Sire, I am so happy for you-" he was stopped short by Beast's stern expression.

"I hurt her, lost control, just as I was afraid of. We cannot pursue that – it is impossible."

"Oh, I am sorry."

Beast nodded slowly, "It is a huge disappointment for both of us. However, she is gracious enough to accept us being together as much as we safely can." He forced a smile. "It is more than I ever thought possible, ever dreamed."

"Yet you are saddened."

"Yes, for her. She is settling, she deserves more."

"Sire," Lumiere sighed.

"I know what you are going to say, the self-loathing. It's more than that."

"She does seem very happy with you."

"I try to comfort myself with that, as selfish as I am about it."

"She could leave at any time. She is not a prisoner here."

"True, true."

Lumiere cleared his throat, "And, do you believe she may confess love for you?" he looked down.

Beast stiffened, "Not as of yet. I apologize for disappointing you. Everyone, actually." He turned towards him. "I have wanted to tell her I love her a hundred times. Well, it is not possible. Please – do not get your hopes up."

"But you say she did initiate intimacy with you – she must have strong feelings."

"I believe she does, but a confession of love, that is a much bigger leap. At any rate, we continue on, do we not, Lumiere. And be grateful for what we do have. She has brought light and kindness into the castle. We all needed that."

"Indeed."


	8. Chapter 8

They continued this way for a few weeks. Belle attempted to be more physical a few times, but Beast retreated, and her fear of being pushed away resulted in her acquiescing to his self-imposed boundaries. They did become more intimate in every other way possible, and continued to grow closer, and open up more to each other. She wanted to question him more about the curse, but had learned this was still a very much closed subject. She absolutely didn't mind him being the Beast, however, observed what a taxing physical toll it took on him. He let his guard down enough to let her see the physical pain the heavy horns, the heavy bones took on his body. She discovered the reason he disappeared for several hours at a time every day was not just to hunt or keep the wolves at bay, but running as an outlet for his animal urges. It helped him to be calmer and more focused when he was with her. It made his gentleness with her even more meaningful, knowing how much effort that took.

She was reading in the library when Mrs. Potts came in, apron full of flour. "Miss, have you seen the Master?"

Belle absently shook her head no, "Not for a while, why?"

"Well, he left earlier this morning, and it's late afternoon. I thought he might have said something to you about where he was going."

She put her book down, "Is it that late? I got lost in my story."

Mrs. Potts rubbed her forehead, "He was going to help me get some stores out of the larder. It's not like him to not come back when he's expected."

Belle took in the look of concern on her face and stood up, "He has been gone a long time. We need to find Lumiere."

She shook her head, "I already have him and Chip out there looking for him."

Belle took Mrs. Pott's hands, "Then, he should be back soon. Maybe he was detained or went further for his hunting."

"Yes, perhaps." Her voice trailed off.

Belle went to Beast's room quickly, looking around for any clues to where he was, but everything was orderly and in place. Frustrated, she searched the whole castle, even the dark room with the rose. It was the first time she'd been in there without him. She looked more critically at the items there. Mostly everything was torn up, broken and full of dust. She turned to the rose, till glowing, but less so. She walked up to it and leaned over, studying it critically. One petal remained, hanging limply. She huffed and stood up, walking around where she hadn't been brave enough to do so before. In a darkened corner, she saw a painting of a person on the wall, slashed with claws. She reached up and matched some of the shreds of canvas together. It was vaguely familiar. She had never seen him before, but something – what was it? The eyes. She focused on the eyes – it looked like Beast's. Same color, intensity, kindness. Was this a relative of his? His brother – no, he said he was an only child. His father? She frowned and tilted her head as she studied it. She let go and continued her search around the room, finally leaving and shutting the door behind her. The rest of her search through the castle and the surrounding grounds were equally fruitless. She heard Mrs. Potts and Lumiere talking in the foyer and met them there.

"Anything?" she asked. They shook their heads. Starting to feel palpable fear, she noticed dusk was setting in. She set her jaw, "We need to go look in the woods."

"I was just there Miss." Lumiere pushed past her, "A search of the castle-"

Belle stopped him, "No, I've looked everywhere." She saw Lumiere give Mrs. Potts a knowing look. "Even that room, the one with the rose." She said.

They looked surprised, "You have been there?" Lumiere asked incredulously.

"A few times, I know it's a big secret. I've never been there by myself until today though."

Lumiere looked crestfallen, "I was sure that he might be there."

"Why?" Belle's question hung in the air. "What is that room, anyway?"

"It used to be the Master's quarters, before – before he became the Beast." Mrs. Potts said.

"Is that when he was called Adam?"

They looked at each other. Belle responded, "You've called him that a couple of times. He wouldn't let me call him that, though."

They were quiet. Belle continued. "That rose is almost gone though. It has only one petal left on it. The glow is dim, too."

"Oh my heavens," Mrs. Potts clutched her hands to her chest.

Lumiere grabbed Mrs. Potts by her shoulders, terror on his face. He was speechless, only shaking his head no repeatedly.

"What? What is it? What does it mean?" Belle searched their faces, but they refused to acknowledge her.

"I'm going back out, get my horse ready." Lumiere ran to his quarters and grabbed his coat as Mrs. Potts ran to the barn.

"Tell me!" Belle screamed, "Is he going to die?" She was helpless as he ran past her and into the barn. She ran after him, but his horse galloped past, and Mrs. Potts was beyond any reasonable conversation. She searched the barn until she found some torches. Grabbing one, she went to the fireplace in the library and lit it, running outside and into the snow. She approached the woods in the back, and slowed, feeling vulnerable in the increasing dark. She turned back and went to the storage shed, grabbing the axe she'd used her first day there. Gripping it strongly in her hand, she raced into the woods with renewed purpose.

She walked for almost an hour, the dark threatening to envelope her. She held her lit torch up high, leaning down as much as possible, but branches and thorns still reached out and scratched her skin, ripping at her clothing. She shivered. It was getting colder. She looked up at the position of the moon, contemplating whether she should keep going or return back. Perhaps he was back at the castle already. She knew that wasn't possible. If he'd returned and she was gone, he would have tracked her down. Moving forward, she trudged through more snow, holding the flame above her head.

She squinted through the darkness, seeing a flickering light over and to her far side. She lowered her torch and approached, seeing it was a fire. She heard voices, and thought she heard Beast, but could not be sure. It could be some gypsies in the woods some travelers, anything was possible. "Think, think." She said to herself. Lowering herself down an embankment, she stuck the torch in the muddy floor of a trickling stream, placing some rocks around it so she could safely come back to it. She gripped the handle of the axe and stealthfully approached the voices.

As she got closer, the fire was brighter, but she stayed low behind the tree branches out of sight. She strained to see who was there, but was still too far away. A man's back was to her, and she snuck forward as he threw a branch on the fire. She circled around the side to size up the situation.

"Still won't tell me where, huh?" the man's voice was out of place in the quiet night.

She gasped, "Gaston!" and she clamped her hand over her mouth ducking down. He did not appear to have heard her as he poked the fire with another branch. He threw it into the flames with frustration and picked his knife out of the sheath at his belt. Only then did she look behind him to see in horror Beast strung up with ropes between 2 trees. His head hung limp, his clothing in shreds, blood all over him. Gaston stopped his approach to swing around and look out into the darkness of the woods.

"Who's there!" he demanded.

Only then did Belle realize she was screaming. She struggled to regain control of her legs when Gaston was nearly on top of her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her up off her feet. "Belle?" shocked, he looked at her dirty, pale face.

"Gaston," she whispered. She hugged him tightly, tucking the axe in the back of the sash around her waist.

He pulled back, "What are you doing here?"

"I – I was trying to escape. I –" she looked wide-eyed at the fire, "He was gone from the castle and I took my chance to get free. I saw your fire, and I was looking for help." Out of breath, she swallowed hard.

He ran his gloved hand over her cheek, "You've finally come to your senses. I was trying to get him to tell me where you were, and you came to me instead." He gestured towards Beast, barely conscious.

"Yes, that day in the shop, I had to put on a show for Lumiere. He would have killed both of us for sure if he had any idea how I really felt about you."

He stood up and grinned, "I knew it."

She looked fearfully up at Beast, "Is he alive?"

He snorted, "Not for long."

"How did you overcome him?"

"With my brute strength," he flexed his arms, "And a few trusty poison arrows. I've been following his servant for weeks trying to find his castle."

"Now that I'm here, you don't have to find it." She smiled.

He went over to Beast and grabbed his limp head up in his hands to force him to look at him, "No, now that you're here, you can help me find it. It's mine now, once I kill this monster."

"He's nothing, let him stay here, let's go," she grabbed at his arm. He pushed her away, knocking her to the ground, "Silence! I've seen his carriage, what his servants buy. He has wealth, and it's going to be mine. Once I kill his servants, I can take over." He turned to her. "You're going to take me there."

"Of course!" she held her hands out.

He grinned and turned back to the Beast, "You aren't so brave now, are you." He reached out and grabbed Belle by the waist, kissing her. Beast pulled against the ropes, weakened by the poison. He watched as Belle held onto Gaston's face, kissing him back.

Gaston let her go, looking down at her, "I'll make a real woman out of you tonight."

"I've been waiting for you to come rescue me," she said breathlessly.

He turned to Beast and held the knife up high, the light from the fire glinting on the metal as he started his downward thrust into Beast's chest. "Belle," Beast gave out a guttural howl.

Beast watched in hazy submission to his fate, crushed by her betrayal. Gaston's lip curled, then he froze. Beast was confused by his hesitation, watching as he started to cough, then blood trickled out of his mouth. The knife dropped benignly out of his hand and was lost in the snow as Gaston slowly slumped to the ground. Beast closed his eyes, then opened them as the sound of Belle relentlessly chopping at Gaston's neck shattered the silence.

She grunted with the effort, blood spattering on her pink dress, her hair, her face. "Agh! Agh!" she chopped a few more times, until a large puddle of blood in the white snow assured her he was gone. She stumbled as she tried to stand up and take a few breaths. "Beast!" she reached up for him, as he tried to lift his head. She picked up the axe and hacked at the rope holding his wrist up to the tree. He fell down, one arm still up attached by ropes. She cut it down with a few chops, and he fell completely down to the ground. She ran over to him, hugging him as he knelt over the ground. She cried, "Beast, I'm so sorry, are you going to be okay? Please, don't leave me," she pleaded.

"I – I think," he was too weak to speak.

"That bastard, I can't believe he did this to you," she continued to cry over him.

He attempted to sit up, but fell over. She looked frantically around the camp, and saw a pan. Throwing snow in it, she swished it around over the fire until it melted, then went to Beast, trickling it in his mouth as he leaned up to drink it. She looked him over, seeing some gouges likely from arrows, and some superficial cuts through his hide. She melted some more snow and had him drink more. She put the next batch in a mug she found on the ground and poured it on as many gouges as she could. He screamed in pain, as she told him, "I must, to get the poison out." She continued to do so, until it ran clear. He stood up suddenly, almost falling over, "We must go."

She jumped up and put her arm around his waist, "I'll help you. I've got a torch by the creek, we can make our way back-"

"No!" he grabbed her, and as she started to protest, she heard the wolves. Lots of them.

"They smell his blood." He got down on all fours, and reached her around to hold onto his neck as he held her with one paw. "Hold on tightly!" he yelled. He backed away slowly and ran through the fresh snow, leaving Gaston's body with his lifeless head, eyes cloudy and open staring into nothing, held on by a few sinews to the rest of his body.

"Keep your head down!" he yelled and she did as he asked, feeling the extreme speed as he galloped expertly through the woods. What took her an hour to cover, he did in much less time, and soon she felt the open snowy yard of the back of the castle under his feet. He got to the castle door, stood up and burst it open, putting her down gently before collapsing on the stone floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Beast had only a few hazy moments of consciousness. He was in his bed, how, he had no idea. He heard voices talking, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts. Another time he felt Belle's hand on his face and heard her speaking softly to him, but could not make out what she was saying. He struggled to regain consciousness, and finally was able to come more fully awake. As he moved and tried to sit up, Lumiere came over and quickly encouraged him to lay back down.

"Sire, you are back with us, how are you feeling?"

"Ugh, I – what's happening?"

"You've been unconscious since day before yesterday-"

His eyes flew open fully and he grabbed Lumiere's arm, "Belle! Where is she?"

Lumiere smiled and patted his large paw, "She is well. You brought her back night before last. She told us what happened. Very brave of her, she saved you both, saved all of us actually."

Beast nodded slowly as details of the events flashed back in his mind. He fell back against the pillow. "Yes, she is amazing."

"Please, drink some water," Lumiere brought a cup up to him.

Beast reached up to take it, but was so weak he was unable to. Lumiere held the large cup as he drank, then leaned back.

"Mrs. Potts said the poison would take a little more time to get out of your system. I must say, you seem much improved."

"I am glad to be back home. That man set up a trap – took me by surprise. I must have taken 10 arrows before I dropped down." He felt his anger bubbling up thinking back over how Gaston had taunted him, tortured him.

Lumiere cleared his throat, "It's all over now."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

Lumiere turned to leave, "I'm going to get Belle, she'll be thrilled to know you are awake."

"Wait-" Beast stopped him. "I – I want to apologize to you."

Lumiere frowned, "For what? He ambushed you, you had no idea."

Beast shook his head, "Not that. The curse."

"Oh." Lumiere walked back over to his side.

Beast looked down, "I have failed you, failed everyone."

Lumiere started to protest. Beast stopped him, "Please, let me say what I need to say. I admit, recently I also had started to hope. My intentions with Belle were never optimistic enough to think she would reverse the curse, yet we became so close. I did fall in love with her. I gave you all false hope."

"Sire," Lumiere said quietly.

"I'm sure the last petal has fallen by now. There is no reversing it now, ever. If only I had done more. I selfishly refused to try."

Lumiere put a hand on his shoulder, "We regret nothing but the pain you have been through having to live as the Beast. I beg you, do not feel guilt over this. We reconciled our fate many years ago. Being here, with you has been an honor to serve you all these many years. I would be lying to say I hadn't wished the curse could be removed. Life, as sweet as it is, when it is everlasting and unchanging can become a burden." He looked at him quickly, "However, almost losing you reminded us of how valued you are to us." He cleared the emotion out of his throat. "At this point, we are just happy Belle is here making you happy. Her presence in the castle has given us renewed life."

Beast held his lips together, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. "You are a true friend, thank you."

"Focus on recovering your health, my friend." He turned and left.

Beast sighed and thought over what he'd said. Resigned, he knew now he would live forever as the Beast. "At least, for some years, I'll have Belle as a companion to make it somewhat more bearable."

Belle ran in the room and up to his bed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning over to lay her head on his chest. "Oh Beast, I'm so glad you're awake." She squeezed him, then leaned up and wiped a tear away. She crawled up into bed beside him and held his face in her hands, kissing him. He gently put his paw on her back, kissing her back.

She pulled back and rested her arm on his chest. "And don't worry – I rinsed my mouth out with a full glass of whisky to get that swine Gaston's taste out of my mouth." She made a face.

"Yes, about that, you said some things…" he raised his eyebrow, teasing her.

She huffed, "I would have said anything to keep him from hurting you. It worked, too. He was so conceited he actually believed me. That was always his downfall."

"You saved me, Belle. I would have been dead if you hadn't come looking for me." He lightly rubbed the back of her arm through her dress sleeve.

"I had no idea what was happening down there. I just knew I had to come find you." She turned her attention to his wounds. "You seem to be healing pretty well. Mrs. Potts is bringing you up something to eat soon." She patted him and grinning, leaned back down to give him another hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I hadn't planned to kill him, but he left me no choice, and I'm not sorry. Now we can live in peace without fear of what he might do."

"We must do something with the body."

She sat up and as Mrs. Potts came in the room with a tray of food, she slid off the bed. "Lumiere went to the woods and took care of everything. I'm sure no one is looking for him or sad he's gone."

"Sire, I have all your favorite foods," Mrs. Potts brought in the tray, over flowing with food as Chip came behind her with a several drinks. Beast ate heartily, and with Belle and Lumiere's insistence he remained in bed resting. Belle curled up with him that night, sleeping next to him. Her warmth and presence calmed him and he slept peacefully. The next morning he felt improved, though not yet back to his full strength. He marveled at the beauty snuggled up beside him, spending time watching her sleep and keeping a protective arm around her.

She stretched and turned to face him, waking up with a broad smile seeing him look down at her. "Was I snoring?" she peeked up at him.

"Not a bit," he replied. "I was enjoying just looking at you. I'm still thinking over what happened, how we escaped. You know, I had no idea you had such skills with an axe."

"That's not true. The first day I was here you found me cutting wood in the back with the same axe. You were worried I would try to use it against you."

"I was not." He lied.

"Yes you were. I could see it in your eyes, how you looked at me. But you trusted me anyway, and I thank you for that."

"We've gotten to know each other much better since then."

"True." She pulled away and sat up, "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better, still weak though."

"Mmm. You look better." She pulled her leg out and over him, maneuvering herself so that she was laying on top of him. "How's this?"

He rubbed her back through her light nightgown, "Very nice."

She wiggled up and kissed him, lightly at first, then more passionately. She sat up and pulled her chemise over her head and threw it down on the floor. Only then did Beast see she had nothing on underneath. "Belle, this is not a good idea."

"It's a perfect idea. You're better, but still not at your full strength." She leaned down, pushing her breasts against his chest, "We can do this."

"I-" he stopped as she rubbed herself on his cock. It was hard, but not uncontrollably so. She smiled and inched herself up to place herself right above his tip. Having her soft body against him, feeling her wet opening, hearing her soft gasps and her hair falling around him like a curtain, he forgot for the first time in many years that he was a beast. In that moment, he could close his eyes and just lose himself in her attentions.

He felt her struggling to get him inside her. "You don't have to,"

She shook her head, "I want to, you don't understand, I need you." She let out a gasp and moved herself rhythmically against him, accommodating him. "I – I've been working on it." She said breathing heavily.

"You what?"

"I've been stretching myself out, working my fingers in there," her eyes rolled back, eyelids closed as she moaned. She opened them and looked down at him and smiled, "That's better. I have a book I've been reading to help me."

"A book?" he feigned ignorance.

"Yeah, I'll – I'll show it to you later." She started moving faster, back and forth. Even with his diminished condition, Beast was still massive. She was able to take in a few inches of him, but it was enough. He held onto her waist and blissfully drown in the sensations. He watched her intently as she straddled him, hands on his abdomen, and rocked back and forth, then held still suddenly, mouth open and gasping, "Something's wrong, I – I-"

He felt her walls clamp down on him and knew, "It's okay, keep going," he grunted out. She did so and yelled out, legs trembling, as she had her first orgasm. Beast focused on her, cupping her backside as she moved in jerky spurts with her climax. She finally slowed and collapsed on top of him, her tight walls starting to push him out. He pulled her up slightly to let that happen. She was speechless , breathing heavily. Her hair damp from sweat in a tangled mess around her face as she lay limp on top of him. "Oh, oh my goodness." She pushed the hair off her face. "I had no idea it could feel like that."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "You felt amazing, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever known."

She lay like that for a while, then turned over to his side in the crook of his arm. They heard a knock at the door, and Lumiere's voice call out to check on him.

"In a moment," Beast said loudly. He turned to her, and smiled at her angelic face. "I had better get up." He pulled his arm from around her, to her protestations, and walked to his wardrobe, putting his night shirt on and a pulling out a pair of pants. He said, "Let's go down and get something to eat, I don't want you to be hungry." She leaned over the bed and found her chemise, putting it on over her head. Tying the yellow ribbon around the neck, she said, "That's what I love about you."

"What?" he said, startled.

She finished adjusting the bow and looked up at him, "You're always taking care of me, I love you."

Beast felt a blow on the back of his head as if a tree branch had hit him. He fell to the ground, a blinding light causing him to cover his eyes. He groaned, Belle's screams muted behind him. On all fours on the ground, he struggled to breathe. He felt things start to subside, and sat up to see Lumiere in his room with Belle behind him. Lumiere stopped dead in his tracks as Belle screamed again, her hand over her mouth.

Beast stood up, unsteadily, confused. He looked down at his nightshirt scraping the floor. He reached out for Belle, who terrified, ran over and grabbed a poker from the fire.

"Master Adam," Lumiere whispered, shocked.

Frowning with confusion, Beast looked at his arms he'd held out and realized he had human fingers poking out of the now too long sleeves. He reached up to the top of his head, and felt for his horns that were gone. He patted hair only. "What – what happened?"

Belle was back, holding the poker up, threatening him, "Who are you! Are you from the village?"

Lumiere grabbed the poker from her, "It's him, it's Adam. The curse," he shook his head in disbelief, and turned to look at her, "My child, you've done it! You reversed it."

"What?" she stood still as Adam ran past her and took the small mirror out of a small drawer and looked frantically at his face, rubbing his fingers over the contours of his cheeks, his nose. He leaned down and looked at the top of his head and dark hair. "It's gone." He said. He held the mirror closer and looked at the face he had only seen in his dreams of a faded past. He turned to face them as Lumiere rushed over and hugged him tightly, rocking back and forth and laughing, "It's over, it's actually over." They embraced tightly as their excitement grew. Mrs. Potts, hearing commotion, came in the room and screamed loudly, holding her apron over her face. Adam let Lumiere go and went over to her, hugging her as she held onto him and wept.

Belle stood stunned and confused at the scene as they hugged and cried. Finally Adam walked up to her and reached out for her hand as she backed away. "Where's Beast, what have you done with him?" she demanded.

Lumiere put his arm around Adam's shoulders, "He's here. He was the Beast. You reversed the curse. We have Adam back, and it's all thanks to you," he dissolved into sobs and gave her a hug. He let go as Mrs. Potts grabbed her and held her tightly. "You did it, my girl, I had faith in you, I did."

As she pulled back, Belle said, "I didn't do anything." She eyed Adam suspiciously. He watched her with trepidation. Mrs. Potts wiped her eyes with her apron, "You did, you must have."

"What did you say?" Lumiere asked her. "What did you say to Beast?"

She blushed thinking about their lovemaking. "I, I just said he's always taking care of me."

"And?" Lumiere asked.

"That she loved me." Adam moved forward and held out his hand to her. She took it, reluctantly. He took her other hand and held them up to his lips and kissed them. "It's me, Belle. It's Beast."

She shook her head no, but looked more closely at him, wearing the nightshirt Beast had just had on. "This is a trick, you switched places. What did you do with him?" she started to pull her hands away.

Lumiere spoke up, "It's him, it's Adam my dear. It's a wonderful thing – you reversed the curse. He had to have someone genuinely love him for himself, as the Beast. You did it. You said it."

She opened her mouth in surprise, "I did? I was up to me all along?"

They all nodded. She looked at Adam more critically, getting closer and looking into his eyes. The same blue eyes. She suddenly gasped in recognition. "The portrait, the torn one in the room with the rose."

He nodded, "Yes, that was me. Is me again," he smiled, "You have no idea –" he started to weep.

"Oh law," Mrs. Potts put her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes tightly, tears squeezing out.

Belle reached up and put her arms around him, holding him closely, still confused. He responded by holding her back tightly, putting his hand up in her hair. _Just like Beast does,_ She thought. He said, "I have waited so long to tell you how much I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Why didn't you say before?" she asked.

He shook his head, "If I had, it would have immediately made the curse worse, and permanent." He looked at her lovingly. "My beautiful Belle. I, I am humbled to have won your heart."

The more he talked, moved, the more she saw the Beast in him and started to believe what they were telling her. A sudden movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, as Chip walked in and fell against the wall in shock. "Master Adam?" he shook his head and Mrs. Potts walked over to him to help him up. "It - it really happened?"

"Yes, thanks to her," Adam held onto Belle's hand.

"Wow! Miss, you did it!" he gave her a big hug, then hugged Adam. "I'm just as tall as you, now."

"Yes," Adam looked around the group, "I'm feeling very short."

They laughed. "We should let them talk for a while." Lumiere took Chip by the shoulder and walked out the room with Mrs. Potts ahead of them. "I told you," Chip grinned, looking behind him at Adam and Belle.

"No you didn't, you disagreed with me, remember?" Lumiere countered.

"I don't remember it that way." Chip's voice was heard as they left and closed the door behind them.

Adam sighed and turned to Belle, "Please, let us sit down, I'm feeling a bit light-headed." He guided her back go the chairs by the fire, suddenly too large for his smaller frame. He told her the entire story of the curse, the events leading up to it, his experiences over the past many years. He told her how he started falling in love with her, but was bound not to say the words to her. As he spoke, she saw glimpses of Beast's mannerisms, how he speaks. Her concern started to melt away a bit and she started to catch his excitement with the possibilities of a better life.

He suddenly fell on the ground in front of her, putting his hands on her lap, "Marry me Belle, please. I had no right to ask before, but now that I can be for you everything you deserve, please make me the happiest man," he started to choke up, "and be my wife. I'll spend the rest of my days trying to make you as happy as you have made me."

Shocked, she focused on his eyes, "I would be honored to be your wife."

He let out a cry and jumped up and held her tightly to him.

"I would have been your wife as the Beast, too." She said over his shoulder.

"I know, I know you would have." He wiped tears away, "And that's what I love about you."

The next few days were filled with Adam joyfully re-discovering his love for riding horses, playing instruments (badly, but he didn't care), and feeling relief from the constant pain that had plagued him. He respectfully gave Belle time and space to adjust to her new reality. Although she had agreed to marry him, he later regretted asking her so quickly and putting her on the spot. In his joy, he had acted upon what he'd wanted to do so for many months. He hadn't thought that he was essentially a complete stranger to her, in looks anyway.

He discussed it with Lumiere as they walked the grounds. "I need to re-win her."

"Do you think it is as serious as that?"

Adam nodded, "Yes. All of you know Adam, she does not." He chuckled, "It's ironic, she fell in love with Beast, now as Adam, she has to find that love for me as well."

Lumiere stopped, "Have you doubts about that?"

Adam shook his head, "No, not really." He was unconvincing. "After all, she did agree to marry me. It is a reluctance that I hope she will overcome. I don't think it will take more than a few days. If not – then as long as it takes, as long as she'll let me try."

Lumiere looked down at his feet thoughtfully. "I have faith in you both, as always. You have already overcome so much. This is but another transition in your lives."

Adam put his arm around his shoulder, "Indeed."

They walked on in silence a few minutes. Adam said, "I need you to go to town for me. These old clothes fit, but I've only a few I had kept from before." He held the ornate jacket open. "I admit, it's not my style anymore to be so ostentatious. Not to mention the silk is falling apart."

"Sire, we can go to town together." Lumiere smiled at him.

"No – but. Oh – you're right. I can." He grinned broadly. "I can." He clasped his hands together. "Let's make plans to go tomorrow."

From a library window, Belle watched the two men walking and talking down on the grounds. She watched intently for a while, hearing Mrs. Potts behind her.

"Dear, I'll have lunch ready soon."

Belle nodded as Mrs. Potts joined her at the window. "Ah," she sighed, "It is so good to see Master Adam as himself again. We never thought it would happen." She looked up at Belle, still staring out the window. "It must be confusing for you still, Miss."

"Yes." She said simply.

"He loves you very much. Who he is inside hasn't changed."

"I think it must. Such a transformation would change anyone."

"For the better, though." Mrs. Potts pressed further. "Have you discussed this with him? Your concerns, your feelings."

She shook her head no, "I am still trying to understand my feelings myself. I don't mean to be so conflicted. I know this is a wonderful thing for everyone, and I don't want to dampen his joy."

"Conflicted?" Mrs. Potts started to feel a bit of concern for them.

Belle turned from the window and sighed. "I feel – I just-" she shook her head and tears started to fall, "I feel like I'm betraying Beast somehow by being with Adam. I don't know. I feel foolish saying it out loud."

Mrs. Potts relaxed and put her hand on Belle's shoulder. "That seems perfectly natural to feel that way."

"It's more than that," Belle walked over and sat on the couch. "He loved me because he needed me, he was isolated here. Now, he has no restrictions. I don't want him to feel obliged to me because I saved him. He may want to be with someone else."

"Oh my dear." Mrs. Potts restrained herself from chastising Belle for giving Adam so little credit. "You could have anyone you wanted, as well, but you chose him. Would you not give him the chance to show you he feels the same?"

She nodded, "I suppose."

Voices from the hallway got louder as Lumiere and Adam came in the room. "We're going to town tomorrow. Is there anything you would like us to get for you?" Adam smiled broadly.

"Perhaps she can go with you," Mrs. Potts offered.

Lumiere started to nod yes, but Adam said, "No, maybe next time. This trip Lumiere and I need to go out just ourselves. But we can get anything you may need." He sat next to Belle, giving her his full attention. "I'll pick up the fruits and pastries you like. Maybe a few surprises."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Adam patted her hand and stood up, "We'll meet you down in the dining room." He turned and left.

That night Adam was in his room alone, wishing Belle would come to see him, but hesitant to go to her. Not wanting to pressure her, he still detested how their relationship was backtracking into the type of friendship they'd had before. Restless dreams of her turned into a morning of him watching her body language indicating she was uncomfortable. He left early for town, holding her hand briefly before he left. He grimly went in the carriage with Lumiere driving. He thought deeply over the long trip about their circumstances.

The carriage came to a stop and he stayed inside. Lumiere opened the door, "Sire?" gesturing for him to exit.

"Oh, I forgot." Adam stepped out and joined Lumiere in a walk through town.

"You're nervous." Lumiere glanced at him.

Adam chuckled, "Of course. It's been hundreds of years since I've done this." He pulled the hood of his cape around his face. "I don't recognize much. I've only watched from the Carriage sometimes."

"Let's go to the general store first, order you some new clothes." Lumiere suggested.

Inside, Adam was measured and with the shopkeeper's help ordered a large lot of new clothes, shoes, coats, everything he may need.

"Is he a relative of yours? A nephew?" the clerk asked Lumiere.

They glanced at each other, not planning out how they would explain his presence. "He is the new Master of the Castle, just arrived." Lumiere smiled at him, "You'll be seeing more of him in the future."

"Well, that is good news."

Adam nodded and as they wrote the order down, looked around the shop. He picked out some items for Belle – ribbons, a spring hat. He placed them on the counter, "These also, please."

He wrapped them in paper, "Lovely choice, for your wife?"

"Soon to be, my fiancée actually."

"Ah, very nice."

Adam cleared his throat, "Do you have jewelry?"

"Jewelry?" the shopkeeper's eyes lit up. "Why, yes, some very fine fobs and other pieces," he reached under the counter.

"No," Adam stopped him, "Rings. I need an engagement ring."

"Oh, yes of course," he leaned down and pulled out another tray for him to examine. "There are some very fine pieces here." He pulled out a few as Adam looked at them carefully. He picked one out and turned it over, "What do you think?" he asked Lumiere.

"Very nice, sire."

"Maybe." He put it down and picked one up with a red stone. Holding it up, it caught the light. "This one, yes." He handed it to Lumiere.

"Beautiful."

"That's it. I'll take it."

"Well, very fine. Very good choice," the shopkeeper took it and put it in a small velvet box. "Anything else? Some wedding clothes, perhaps?"

"I'll let her pick those out."

"Of course."

Adam let out a sigh, "We should get some food stuffs and get back."

They put their packages in the carriage, and went to the grocer to pick up fruits and pastries. "Come, let's get something to eat before we go back," Lumiere gestured to the tavern.

"I don't know, it's not such a good idea."

"Why not?" Lumiere questioned.

"I, nevermind." They walked in and sat at a table.

A barmaid brought Lumiere a drink, "I know what you like, but how about your new friend?" she put her hand on her hip and smiled coquettishly.

"What? Oh, I'll have the same." Adam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He glanced around, strange faces everywhere, some looking directly back at him. He slouched down and pulled his hood closer around his face.

Lumiere leaned over, "What are you doing?"

"I don't understand."

He pulled at the hood, "Push it down, you're drawing attention to yourself."

"They're all staring at me. What if someone recognizes me?"

Lumiere sighed, "Adam. It's been centuries since someone knew what you looked like. They are all long dead, I know. People in town know me, but you are starting fresh." He leaned in, "You are the long-lost inheritor of the castle estate, just come to the area to claim your rightful place."

"Yes, understood." Adam slowly pulled the hood down around his shoulders.

The barmaid brought two plates of food to them. "Anything else?" she lingered.

They shook their head. Adam leaned over to Lumiere after she left, "You see? She was staring at me."

"You're new in town, and Sire, I believe you've forgotten how handsome you really are." He laughed and took a bite of bread. "That's bound to garner you female attention."

Adam shook his head and took a drink, "It offends me. These are the same villagers who would have attacked and killed me if I walked in here in my beastly form." He thought again to Belle, wanting to get back to her as soon as possible. The only reason he'd not asked her to accompany him was because he wanted to buy her a ring. That, and he was unsure how a long carriage ride with her would have gone. Her increasing distance was concerning him, to say the least.

Back at the castle that night, they were met by Belle and Mrs. Potts who helped them with the packages. "That's a lot of meat," Mrs. Potts said questioningly.

"Yes, I need to practice my bow and arrow skills on horseback," Adam said. "I cannot hunt game like I am used to." He gave her a paper-wrapped package.

"Oh, of course." She took the pile and went to the kitchen.

He lit up when he saw Belle and brought out the hatbox and packages of ribbons, "These are for you," he reached back in the carriage and rummaged around, taking a bag of fruit, "And these, as well."

She took them and peered in at the beautiful ripe fruit. "Thank you. What's in the box?"

He shrugged, "Something I thought you could use. Spring is coming soon. You'll need more clothes. Next time you come to town and you can pick out what you like."

She pointed at him, "You'll need more clothes as well."

"I actually bought what they had, and ordered much more. This old thing is the old Adam." He rubbed a gloved hand over the ornate silver embroidery.

"And who is the new Adam?" she tilted her head.

"I am still discovering that." He smiled then became serious, walking past her.

She caught up to him, "Please come down and have something to eat. I'll put together a plate for you. I'll eat with you."

"Yes, of course."

Belle arranged some sliced meats and cheese as Mrs. Potts put away the food they had brought. The door opened and Adam stood in the doorway, suddenly shy. He had changed his clothes into a fine coat and trousers, simple in design and decoration. It fit him well, over his old, gaudy clothes or Beast's oversized ones he'd been wearing for a few days. She drew in a breath, and felt a stir she hadn't felt since his transformation. He sat down at the kitchen table and thanked her for the food. She sat across him and ate as well.

"I missed you today," Belle said, looking down.

"Indeed?" Adam asked, encouraged.

She nodded and looked off to the side, "I don't like being away from you."

He reached out a hand over hers, "I feel the same. I apologize for not taking you with us. There was some business I had to attend to. Next time, I would be pleased if you would join us."

"That's not what I meant-" she started.

"No, I know. I wanted to tell you that, though." He pulled his hand back and finished his meal.

They walked slowly back to their respective quarters, saying goodnight to each other. Belle opened the package of ribbons, admiring his taste. She opened the hatbox, pulling a straw bonnet with silk flowers adorning it. She turned it over. He was always thinking of her. She held it to her and sighed.

Adam opened the brown paper packages until he found his new nightshirt. He unfolded it out on his bed and took off his coat and shirt. He opened his closet and stopped, reaching out and pulling the sleeve of one of his velvet jackets he'd worn often as the Beast. He'd worn it just a week ago, there was still a small stain on the cuff from dinner that he'd been meaning to ask Mrs. Potts to clean. He frowned, looking at the ghost of his former self.

"Adam?"

He jumped and pushed the wardrobe door back. "Belle?"

She walked in, holding the straw hat in her hand, "I wanted to thank you for this, it's lovely." She put it on, "What do you think?"

"Beautiful. Your beauty enhances every fine thing I could ever buy you."

She swallowed hard. He was wearing just pants, bare chested. It was the first time she was seeing him in his human form like this. He was still very muscular and strong. She could feel a renewed excitement. "Well, that's um, nice of you to say." She stammered.

He pulled his nightshirt off his bed and put it on quickly. He wanted to ask her to stay, but felt completely unsure of himself.

"Beast –" she stopped herself, her hand over her face, "I mean Adam, sorry."

"No, it's okay."

"Anyhow, Adam. Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

She sat on his bed, putting the hat down beside her. "Don't you think it's time to move on?"

He felt a little panicked, "What?"

She gestured around his room, "Leave this room I mean. All the furniture, it's built for Beast, oversized. You can't be that comfortable in here now."

"I hadn't really thought about it." He glanced at the closet, "But, you're right. It's not really suited for me anymore."

"What about your old room, the one with the rose in it."

He frowned, "That would be going backwards, don't you think?"

She shook her head, "It could be redone, fixed up. And it's a large space."

"Large enough for two?" he looked at her pointedly.

"Yes." She slid down off the bed.

"That is something to look forward to." He walked a few feet towards her.

She reached out for his hand, "Let's go take a look." She led him down the hallway and past the library. They entered the space, now completely dark. He went back out and brought in a candelabra to light it up.

She walked over to the glass case where the glowing rose had been, now completely dark. He joined her, nodding at her to open the cloche. She did so, and he reached in and picked up a dark, dead stem, a single petal still attached. He peered at it closely. "For so long, my entire existence was this." He twisted the stem back and forth between his fingers, and put it back down, it disintegrating to ash as he did so. He looked up at her surprised face.

"We'll have Lumiere help us clear this room out starting tomorrow." He stood up and looked around, "We'll get all new furnishings, whatever you would like."

"Nothing you want to keep?" she turned around to look.

"No, nothing. Just you." He looked down.

"Adam," she put the glass cloche down and walked up to him, putting her arms around his waist, and her head on his shoulder. He held her closely to him. "We fit together better now," she said.

He nodded, "Yes, in many ways."

She pulled back to look at him, "Oh?"

His kind blue eyes crinkled, "Well, I was stretching you out quite a bit before. It shouldn't be an impediment now."

She turned bright red, "I, I hadn't thought about that."

"Oh? I thought maybe when you were looking at my bare chest in my room there earlier-" he teased.

She put her hand over her face and giggled. He let out a loud laugh and held his hands on her waist. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room. We've got big plans tomorrow. We'll talk more then."

He spent one last night in his room, and after breakfast the next morning, he was back in his old room, taking a few things out of drawers and piling them on his desk. Lumiere came in, wiping dirt off his brow. "Chip and I are making good progress. We've got most of the furniture broken down and put in the back for a fire stack. Miss Belle is directing, taking the torn tapestries and paintings down. It will make a nice room for you both when we're done."

Adam grunted, "It's slow going, I apologize."

Lumiere shook his head, "It's no problem."

Adam crossed his arms, "You know, I fantasized for years about being myself again, being Adam. But, I'm surprised to miss being Beast."

Lumiere sat down in his chair, "Indeed, sire?"

He nodded. "Out in town yesterday, I felt exposed, vulnerable. I no longer have my strength and hulking size to protect everyone. I can't hunt and get as much meat as I could before. I'm no longer fast. Don't get me wrong, I am beyond grateful for the many good aspects of being in my human form. Most of all what I can offer to Belle. But – in some ways, I miss him too."

Lumiere rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "I have some of those feelings as well. It will be an adjustment. So many, many years being that way, now we are all figuring out how to function differently."

Adam nodded. "I think I'd like to keep this room as it is. I'd like to be able to visit Beast occasionally."

Lumiere agreed.

Walking out, they met Belle in the hallway. "I was looking for you, I would like your opinion on how to set up the new room." She wrapped her arm around his.

"I'm sure whatever you want will be wonderful."

"So what should we do with this room?" Lumiere pointed to her bedroom.

"It could be a guest room. I'd like to have your father come to stay," Adam said.

She brightened at that idea. "Temporarily, until the other rooms can be made functional. Eventually it can be a child's room."

Lumiere's eyes widened, as Adam said dumbly, "A child's room?"

She squeezed his arm, "I was hoping, well, I thought –" she started to blush.

"Yes, yes." He smiled down at her. "Wait a minute, wait right here, I'll be back."

She looked at Lumiere as Adam ran down the hall to his old room. "I didn't mean to shock him." Belle said.

"I don't think that's it, Miss. He was starting to fear your feelings for him were cooled by his transformation. Your love for the Beast didn't automatically transfer to him, and he knew that. I can tell you, his love for you is genuine and all encompassing."

She furrowed her brows, "I had a dream last night. Beast came to me, thanked me, and said good bye. It was like he was giving me permission to let him go. If Adam no longer holds onto him, I shouldn't either." She was interrupted by Adam breathlessly running up to them. He looked back and forth at them awkwardly, then said, "I don't know what else to do but give you this." He held out a small velvet box. Lumiere had no time to discreetly leave before Belle had opened it and gasped, looking at the bright red sparkling stone. She pulled it out and put it on, looking at it as Adam sputtered, "I asked you once already, but I'm asking you again after you've had time to think. Would you do me the honor of being my bride?"

"Yes," she whispered, and fell into his arms as he sobbed with relief into her hair.

"Wonderful! I will make the arrangements." Lumiere said excitedly.

"As soon as possible," Adam said, looking at Belle for her opinion, which she nodded in agreement.

A few weeks later, Belle was standing on the open balcony of their newly furnished bedroom. She held her hand up to the morning light, watching it reflect off the red stone. Adam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't you think it's a bit cold out here?"

She shook her head, "Spring's coming. It's starting to warm up."

He leaned over her shoulder as he hugged her tightly, "I don't want you to get sick. Come back inside."

She turned to face him and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, looking up at him, "You worry about me too much."

"Mm-hm. It's my job." He leaned down and give her a kiss, walking her back in the room with him. He let go of their embrace and closed the balcony doors. "I admit, I may have had another motivation to bring you back inside." He sat on the bed and reached his hands out for her.

She readily joined him, "I see. I'm starting to think you can't get enough of me."

He laughed, "A truer statement never spoken, my dear." He rubbed her leg, reaching slowly up inside her night gown. "Oh-" he said with mock distress, 'You have no bloomers on. That is scandalous."

She gave him a sideways look, "What was the bother? You would just be taking them off again."

"Yes, very efficient of you, my love. One of your many, many admirable qualities." He started crawling up beside her in bed, pulling her nightgown up with him as he went.

She lay back, her hand up on the pillow, "And what of your own, dear husband? I could spend all day listing them and not have enough time – oh," she started to moan as he reached his hand down between her legs. He rubbed his fingers lightly between her folds, then pulled her legs apart and positioned himself between. She reached down for him, but he moved her hands away and shook his head, lifting her legs up and over his forearms as he leaned down and let out warm breath on her.

She gasped, she was getting more used to their lovemaking, but this was something new. She had seen illustrations of this in her French book, but was completely unprepared for the sensation. "Oh!" she couldn't help but call out as he started moving his warm tongue around her clit. She writhed on the bed, grabbing bedsheets in her fists, resisting the urge to pull away from him. The pleasure was so overwhelming to be uncomfortable at times, but she willed herself to let it happen and push fear of the unknown away. As he sucked lightly on her, she felt him start to penetrate her with one, then two fingers. She moved in rhythm against him, gasping as he moved his fingers inside her. She felt how wet she was and started to whimper for him to stop and get on top of her.

"Not yet," he murmured, and continued working her. She pushed her head back, arching into his mouth. He started moving his tongue back and forth, and she felt a new, but increasingly familiar feeling of her climax starting. Keeping perfectly still, she cried out his name as he kept going on her. Her legs spasmed with her climax and she lurched her head forward, all her muscles tensed. "Oh, oh," she kept saying, unable to get out anything else. She surprised herself at how long she continued, wave after wave, until it finally started to lessen and stop. She let out a loud grunt and flopped back on the bed. She put her hand over her eyes and breathed heavily, her limbs limp. She felt Adam moving up towards her, and peered between her fingers up at him.

He hesitated, his arms propping him up over her. She answered his question by grinning and reaching down for him as she scooted down to meet him. He positioned himself at her opening, and slid himself in slowly. "Yes, yes, feels so good," she moaned. He marveled again at how passionate she was with him. It solidified their relationship, her abandon at enjoying herself with him, and allowing him to enjoy himself as well. So unlike other women, but, there was so much about her that was unique. Fully inside her, he lay down, careful not to put too much weight on her. He gripped her shoulder and wrapped her dark hair around his hand as he pistoned inside her. He felt a small dark place in the recesses of his mind where the Beast still resided. He let himself loose and yelled out, her wet walls gripping him tightly. He felt her nails dig into his back and looked at her darkly as she returned with an intense gaze.

"I love you so much," she said.

A few more thrusts, and he felt pressure building at his base, allowing himself his release as everything disappeared except the feeling of consuming her and her eyes locked with his. He nearly cried with relief, which he now struggled with every time he came. He still felt he was in a dream he was afraid he would wake up from. He took some calming breaths, and opened his eyes to her blissful expression and hands caressing his arms. He felt himself soften and pulled out, laying next to her. He held her tightly against him, arms around her, as he often did in bed, wanting to savor every moment.

She kissed his arm as it was wrapped around her, and said, "I am so happy Adam."

"My love, I can never tell you enough how lucky I am to be your husband."

She turned back to look at him, "What made you pay for me that day of the wife auction? It was a big chance you took, you had no idea how things would turn out."

He snuggled up with her, "Honestly, it was more than just pity and concern for you, though that was a part of it." He clasped her hand in his, "I had often admired you as you walked through town. You just seemed different from the other women, more interesting, confident. Not typical. I guess you could say I fancied you. I was too shy to tell you that before."

"I had no idea."

"I barely admitted that to myself. I refused to push myself on you, however. I was fully prepared to have you here in the castle as a border, a friend."

"Fortunately, I had other plans." She smiled.

"Fortunately, you found that French book in my library and hid it in your pillowcase."

"What?" she turned back to look at him, eyes wide, "You knew?"

He nodded, "I'm happy now to try every illustration in it, too."

She felt embarrassed, but he refused to let her be, "It showed me you were not afraid to be yourself, and I love that about you." She hugged his hand against her, "You allowed me to be myself, and trusted me." She turned around to face him and gave him a soft kiss, "Let's stay here a while longer, we have all the time in the world.


End file.
